


Hajima Hajima

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 97 liner group chat, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Partying, References to Drugs, Social Media, Texting, Underage Drinking, crackfic, implied parents abandoning their children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: smolboi: Mark it's three in the fucking morningMarkymark: and?smolboi: stop fucking blasting taylor swift outside my windowmarkymark: but, rhysmarkymark: it's a love storymarkymark: so baby just say yessmolboi: i want a divorce





	1. no sleep squad

**smolboi** : Mark it's three in the fucking morning  
  
 **markymark** : and?  
  
 **smolboi** : stop fucking blasting taylor swift outside my window   
  
**markymark** : but, rhys  
 **markymark** : it's a love story  
 **markymark** : so baby just say yes  
  
 **smolboi** : i want a divorce  
  
 **BAMBAM** : can i marry you now  
  
 **smolboi** : are you gonna play Taylor swift outside my window while im trying to write an essay and havent slept in tHE PAST FOURTY EIGHT FUCKING HOURS YOU FUCK FACE STOP PLAYING IT  
  
 **markymark** : HAHAHhahhzhahha  
  
 **BAMBAM** : no  
 **BAMBAM** : i'd play that what butt song  
  
 **tolboi** : do  
 **tolboi** : do you mean what what in the butt  
  
 **smolboi** : hired  
 **smolboi** : now come fight my ex husband or I'm waking my brother  
  
 **markymark** : NO DONT  
 **markymark** : ILL PLAY THAT SOMG YOU REALLY LIKE INSTEAD  
  
 **smolboi** : okay now im actually crying  
 **smolboi** : sorry bams but I'm divorcing you to remarry mark  
  
 **tolboi** : what song did he play  
  
 **smolboi** : the best song on the planet Earth  
  
 **markymark** : it's supernova by ansel elgort  
 **markymark** : why is jaebums light on now  
 **markymark** : OH FUCK ITS JINYOUNG GOTTA FUCKING GO  
  
 **smolboi** : lol yEET   
**smolboi** : Gucci gang Gucci gang Gucci gang  
 **smolboi** : DABS  
  
 **tolboi** : either you actually haven't slept in 48 hours or we need to put the BamBan back into effect  
  
 **BAMBAM** : fuckin rude  
  
 **mother** : Go. The. Fuck. To. Bed.  
 **mother** : if my phone goes off again and it's not goodnight messages I'm murdering all of you  
  
  
  
  
 _ **rhyswitherspoon** made a new chat!_  
 _ **rhyswitherspoon** added **yugy-oh** , **fuckface** , and **hyung <3** to the chat!_  
 _ **rhyswitherspoon** changed the name to " **night squad"**_  
  
 **yugy-oh** : wait who the fuck is hyung  
  
 **fuckface** : WHY AM I FUCKFACE  
  
 **hyung <3**: RHYS  
  
 **rhyswitherspoon** : SHIT  
  
 _ **rhyswitherspoon** changed **hyung <3'**s name to **t-swifty**_  
  
 **t-swifty** : BamBam you can have him back I'm getting a divorce  
  
 **fuckface** : can I have a heart by my name to~  
  
 **rhyswitherspoon** : only if you choke on it  
  
 **fuckface** : kinky  
  
 **rhyswitherspoon** : murder is my kink  
  
 **yugy-oh** : watch out Mark  
  
 **t-swifty** : why  
  
 **rhyswitherspoon** : Yugyeom.  
 **rhyswitherspoon** : :)  
  
 **yugy-oh** : please don't kill me I have children I need to feed  
  
 **rhyswitherspoon** : if you're talking about the 97 liners  
 **rhyswitherspoon** : I guarantee that Jungkook would throw a parade   
  
**yugy-oh** ; why do you two hate me so much  
  
 **rhyswitherspoon** : because you expose us every chance you get ya snake  
  
 **yugy-oh** : THATS YOU   
  
**rhyswitherspoon** : *snake emoji*  
  
 **fuckface** : wait why was Mark outside your window in the first place  
  
 **rhyswitherspoon** : because I promised he could spend the night but hyung said he couldn't sleep in my room  
 **rhyswitherspoon** : you know how he gets  
  
 **t-swifty** : if any of us are going to sleep with you it'd end up being BamBam  
  
 **rhyswitherspoon** : why do you say that?  
  
 **t-swifty** : idk just seems most likely with how close you guys are  
  
 **fuckface** : ew gross  
 **fuckface** : no offense  
  
  
 **fuckface** : Rhys?  
 **fuckface** : princess of the gays?  
 **fuckface** : king of violin?  
  
 **t-swifty** : did he finally pass out  
 **t-swifty** : he serious hasn't slept in three days because of his essay  
  
  
  
 _ **(private chat, TolFuk; SmolFuk)**_  
  
 **TolFuk** : you okay?  
  
 **SmolFuk** : i hate men  
  
 **TolFuk** : what was the whole heart thing actually about  
  
 **SmolFuk** : nothing he realized  
 **SmolFuk** : he thinks it's just cause he's my favorite  
 **SmolFuk** : gyeom can you please come over i can't handle this  
 **SmolFuk** : or at least open your window so I can fucking yeet myself over  
  
 **TolFuk** : don't throw yourself out a window  
 **TolFuk** : ladders up get your ass over here  
 **TolFuk** : I'm not risking waking JB hyung  
  
 **SmolFuk** : it was one time  
  
 **TolFuk** : I almost d I e d  
  
 **SmolFuk** : shut up and eat your cornflakes  
  
 **TolFuk** : why do I put up with you  
  
 **SmolFuk** : hey I'm your hyung mister  
  
 **TolFuk** : by oNE FUCKING HOUR  
  
  
  
 ** _(got seven of you fuckers to deal with)_**  
  
 **mother** : good morning children and Jaebum  
  
 **wanggae** : you really gonna act like you didn't wake up next to him  
  
 **sunshine** : !!! MORNING !!!  
  
 **appa** : Yugyeom.  
 **appa** : you better be awake.  
  
 **markymark** : what did he do  
  
 **BAMBAM** : Rhys is at his house again isn't he  
  
 **tolboi** : yes he is and please don't wake him up he finally fell asleep an hour ago.  
  
 **markymark** : why is he at your house?  
  
 **BAMBAM** : careful fakenae your jealousy is showing  
  
 **tolboi** : not my place to say, Mark.  
  
 **markymark** : excuse?  
  
 **sunshine** : oh my   
  
**appa** : don't be disrespectful, Yugyeom.  
  
 **tolboi** : sorry, hyungs.  
 **tolboi** : I gotta go. I'll make sure Rhys still goes to school.  
 **tolboi** : bye.  
  
 **wanggae** : Jesus  
  
 **markymark** : what fu-  
  
 **sunshine** : ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ  
  
 **markymark** : fudge was that about.  
  
 **sunshine** : hyung i know you were gonna say fuck  
  
 **smolboi** : Youngjae is my favorite hyung  
 **smolboi** : fuck you Jaebum  
  
 **tolboi** : WHY DID YOU HAVE TO USE THE WATER GUN ????  
  
 **BAMBAM** : JB hyung you're my favorite  
  
 **appa** : cause you snuck him out of the house  
 **appa** : idek fucking how since I have an inside lock on all doors leading outside and he'd have broken his leg if  
 **appa** : IM RYUNG DID YOU JUMP OUT YOUR FUCKING WINDOW  
  
 **markymark** : when did you install locks on the door  
  
 **appa** : when you snuck him out to go to a house party.  
  
 **markymark** : fair enough  
  
 **smolboi** : I'm not telling you shit  
  
 **appa** : please don't make me actually nail your window shut  
 **appa** : don't make me That Bitch™  
  
 **smolboi** : you're already That Bitch™ hyung  
 **smolboi** : I get you care but holy fuck let me breathe  
  
 **tolboi** : oh holy shit  
  
 **mother** : Yugyeom  
  
 **tolboi** : Oh cOME ON  
  
 **appa** : I'll let you breathe when you can prove you can go out at night without your school suffering  
  
 **smolboi** ; school this  
 **smolboi** : school that  
 **smolboi** : tell me, hyung  
 **smolboi** : do you even care what I want to fucking do with my life?  
 **smolboi** : maybe I just don't care about school  
  
 **appa** : Ryung.  
  
 **smolboi** : my  
 **smolboi** : name  
 **smolboi** : is  
 **smolboi** : RHYS  
 **smolboi** : YOU WALNUT  
  
 **appa** : im sorry I know  
 **appa** : I just  
 **appa** : I want you to be able to support yourself not end up like...  
  
 **smolboi** : hyung...  
 **smolboi** : I know...  
 **smolboi** : SIGH Yugyeom has a ladder that we use to get between our windows  
  
 **tolboi** : YOU FUXKING SNITXH  
  
 **appa** : thank you rhys-ah <3  
 **appa** : Yugyeom.  
  
 **tolboi** : bb?  
  
 **BAMBAM** : on your own bud


	2. l is for the way i look at memes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> doubleb: im fucking wheezing
> 
> rhysespuffs: huh  
> rhysespuffs: thought you'd have taehyung dick down your throat by now
> 
> jungshook: thats my hyung, bambam  
> jungshook: plus he's dating jimin ???
> 
> doubleb: let a man dream  
> doubleb: plus the only one here who is actually able to get non-highschool dick is seokmin
> 
> dk: damn fucking straight
> 
> doubleb: none of us are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a one shot tumblr where i'll be posting oneshots, obviously, and updates on new ideas or future chapters
> 
> https://kingjjofwonderland.tumblr.com/
> 
> yeet
> 
> also with the tingle meme i made in this chapter  
> can someone tell me if that is minghao or not  
> i'm not a huge fan of seventeen and google isn't giving me straight facts so pls help thnx

_**(private chat, hyung <3; rhys)**_  
  
**hyung <3**: is there anything going on between you and Yugyeom?  
  
**rhys** : hello mark  
**rhys** : me?  
**rhys** : oh im doing great thank you so much  
**rhys** : how are you today?  
  
**hyung <3**: you know what i mean.  
  
**rhys** : no theres nothing going on between us, mark.  
**rhys** : hes my F R I E N D.  
  
**hyung <3**: why did you go to his house then?  
**hyung <3**: normally you come to me  
  
**rhys** : mark...  
**rhys** : are you jealous  
  
**hyung <3**: if i say yes will you come over after school?  
  
**rhys** : if you say yes ill skip and come see you right now  
  
**hyung <3**: what about your friends though?  
  
**rhys** : juancock just stole yug and bambam is off lusting after jungkook's hyung  
**rhys** : the other 97liners dont have any classes with me :(  
**rhys** : plus i wanna cuddle my hyungggg~  
  
**hyung <3**: yes im jealous now get over here  
  
**rhys** : ON MY WAY~ <<<333  
  
  
  
_**(the gay agenda)**_  
  
**jungshook** : rhys where did you go  
  
**doubleb** : jaebum is actually gonna murder this kid one day  
  
**gyugyu** : whats going on?  
  
**yugyum** : RHYS HE ENTRUSTED YOY TO ME I DONT WANNA DIE  
  
**rhysespuffs** : im at marks chill  
  
**doubleb** : get that d bitch  
  
**dk** : everyday we stray farther from gods light  
  
**mingle** : who fucking changed my name again  
  
_**rhysespuffs** sent a photo!_

  
  
**rhysespuffs** : dont deny who you are minghao

 **mingle** : THAT'S NOT EVEN ME WHAT THE FUCK

 **dk** : RHYS OH MY GOD  
  
**doubleb** : im fucking wheezing  
  
**rhysespuffs** : huh  
**rhysespuffs** : thought you'd have taehyung dick down your throat by now  
  
**jungshook** : thats my hyung, bambam  
**jungshook** : plus he's dating jimin ???  
  
**doubleb** : let a man dream  
**doubleb** : plus the only one here who is actually able to get non-highschool dick is seokmin  
  
**dk** : damn fucking straight  
  
**doubleb** : none of us are  
  
**gyugyu** : i snorted in class i hate you all  
  
**jungshook** : oh?  
**jungshook** : all of us, huh?  
  
**gyugyu** : go back to sucking yugyeoms dick  
  
**yugyum** : im  
  
**rhysespuffs** : I CAN GET OLDER DICK FUCK YOU BAMBI  
  
**doubleb** : yeah?  
**doubleb** : or are you gonna lust after mark more?  
  
**yugyum** : bambam  
  
**doubleb** : what  
  
**jungshook** : WHAT  
  
**gyugyu** : i had a feeling but to have it confirmed?  
  
**dk** : dude at least jisoo is only 20  
**dk** : mark is 22  
  
**mingle** : my ship  
**mingle** : my otp  
**mingle** : my gay heart  
**mingle** : i have been blessed  
  
**rhysespuffs** : see this is why i dont tell y'all shit  
**rhysespuffs** : JUNGKOOK FUCK OFF I SAW YOU TEXTED MARK SOMETHING  
  
**jungshook** : kekekekekekeke  
  
**rhysespuffs** : what did you fucking send him.  
  
_**jungshook** sent a photo!_

 __  
  
**jungshook** : this  
  
**rhysespuffs** : is  
**rhysespuffs** : why do you have a picture of me on your phone  
  
**jungshook** : i have waited for this day  
  
**rhysespuffs** : ...at least i look good  
**rhysespuffs** : bless  
  
**jungshook** : so im not gonna die for telling him your ass was ready?  
  
**doubleb** : jungkook i love you  
  
**dk** : rip in pieces  
  
**rhysespuffs** : i fucking hate you jeon jungkook  
**rhysespuffs** : THATD WHY HES BEEN QUIET SINCE OH MY GOD I NEED TO LEAVE  
  
**jungshook** : next time dont skip and leave me alone in math bitch  
  
**rhysespuffs** : jimin was right  
  
**jungshook** : dont.  
  
**rhysespuffs** : youre busans second  
  
**jungshook** : im gonna fucking choke both of you  
  
**rhysespuffs** : ill send your meme faces  
  
**doubleb** : please do  
  
**jungshook** : i texted mark that i was trying to piss you off and im sorry for making him uncomfortable  
  
**rhysespuffs** sent a photo!

 __  
  
**jungshook** sent a photo!


	3. new family who dis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> appa left the chat!
> 
> mother added appa to the chat!
> 
> mother: you cant abandon these assholes leaving me a single mother  
> mother: i thought i meant more to you than that, jaebum
> 
> appa: wait what
> 
> mother: its the mistress isnt it?  
> mother: you'd rather be with her  
> mother: well fine then  
> mother: go be with her  
> mother: just remember no one will suck your dick dry like me
> 
> tolboi: i want a new family
> 
> babyboy: i love this family

_**(got seven of you fuckers to deal with)**_  
  
 **appa** : i swear to god   
**appa** : 97 liners.  
  
 **tolboi** : yes?  
  
 **BAMBAM** : yes dear old dad?  
  
 **smolboi** : what  
  
 **appa** : 1. bambam is my favorite because he was kinda respectful  
 **appa** : 2. why did the school leave me a voice mail.  
  
 **wanggae** : rip  
  
 **appa** : im giving you three one chance to explain who got in trouble, and if you dont fess up youre all in trouble regardless who the call was for.  
  
 **BAMBAM** : rhys skipped school to go to marks  
  
 **tolboi** : bambam told the principal to suck his dick again  
  
 **smolboi** : bambam you're such a fucking snake  
 **smolboi** : so are you gyeom but you at least yeeted bambam under the bus and not me  
  
 **markymark** : if you say yeet one more time im locking you out  
  
 **smolboi** : but daddy  
  
 **sunshine** : mark is your dad?  
  
 **mother** : i think jaebum is having a stroke  
  
 _ **BAMBAM** took a screenshot!_  
  
 **tolboi** : rip  
  
 **markymark** : yes baby boy?  
  
 **smolboi** : i  
  
 _ **BAMBAM** took a screen shot!_  
  
 **BAMBAM** : should we start the funeral preperations?  
  
 **sunshine** : im so confused  
  
 **mother** : youll understand when youre older my precious otter  
  
 **sunshine** : im twenty years old  
  
 **BAMBAM** : rhys is a bottom bitch and mark likes to be called daddy while fucking  
  
 **mother** : i think im having a steoke now  
  
 **tolboi** : wait where did they go  
  
  
  
 _ **(the gay agenda)**_  
  
 **jungshook** : today is the greatest day i have ever lived  
 **jungshook** : i am a new man  
  
 **mingle** : dear thai jesus  
 **mingle** : thank you for this meal  
 **mingle** : because i am well fucking fed  
  
 **doubleb** : rhys you alive buddy  
  
 **rhysespuffs** : iyeetedmyselfouthisfuckingwindow  
  
 **gyugyu** : WHAT  
 **gyugyu** : RHYS  
  
 **rhysespuffs** : I DIDNT KNOW WHAT ELSE TO DO BECAUSE HIS DICK WAS SOFT, i looked, AND MINE GOT HARD SO I KNOW HE WAS PLAYING AROUND  
 **rhysespuffs** : if you take a screenshot you die  
  
 **yugyum** : im wheezing  
 **yugyum** : this is better then when jackson cause our Gay Awakenings™  
  
 **rhysespuffs** : that is one beautiful man  
  
 **doubleb** : bless his existence  
  
 **rhysespuffs** : think he has a daddy kink to?  
  
 **yugyum** : probably  
  
 **jungshook** : yug  
 **jungshook** : are you a bottom?  
  
 **yugyum** : yeah, why?  
  
 **jungshook** : brb  
  
 **rhysespuffs** : bambam  
 **rhysespuffs** : is this what it looks like  
  
 **doubleb** : yes but its more painful with you  
  
 **rhysespuffs** : thats fair  
  
 **yugyum** : ???  
  
 **gyugyu** : is jungkook taking that big dick energy test  
  
 **rhysespuffs** : the what now  
  
 **doubleb** : oh yeah that  
 **doubleb** : i showed him that lol  
  
 **mingle** : i want a refund on my friends  
  
 **dk** : youre just salty because you got a 73% and mingyu got a 87%  
  
 **gyugyu** : baby you have serious big dick energy   
  
**jungshook** : i got a 100%  
  
 **yugyum** : i  
  
 **rhysespuffs** : yugkook is alive and strong folks  
  
 **doubleb** : i thought we agreed on jungyeom  
  
 **rhysespuffs** : we agreed you dont know shit  
  
 **doubleb** : and youre a virgin  
 **doubleb** : we just stating facts or?  
  
 **gyugyu** : wait  
 **gyugyu** : the kinkest person in our friend group  
 **gyugyu** : is a fucking vIRGIN  
  
 **jungshook** : my name speaks volumes rn  
  
 **yugyum** : wait really?  
  
 **dk** : youre the only one left  
 **dk** : save the pure one  
  
 **rhysespuffs** : bambam.  
  
 **doubleb** : yeah yeah youre gonna kill me i know  
 **doubleb** : youre so predictable  
  
 **rhysespuffs** : am i now?  
 **rhysespuffs** : k :)  
  
 **doubleb** : uh what

 **yugyum** : what just happened

 **doubleb** : ohmyfuckinggodheshere  
 **doubleb** : imgonnadietoday  
 **doubleb** : yugyeom you get my laptop

 **yugyum** : sweet  
  
 **rhysespuffs** : bam put the phone away please or youre not getting your dick sucked  
  
 **doubleb** : i  
 **doubleb** : OH  
 **doubleb** : gotta go stay safe kids  
  
 **jungshook** : PLOT TWIST HOLY SHIT  
  
 **yugyum** : IM ACTUALLY SHOOK  
 **yugyum** : IM "ID RATHER MARRY DONALD TRUMP THEN KISS BAMBAM" RHYS   
**yugyum** : IS LOSING HIS V CARD  
 **yugyum** : TO KUNPIMOOK "RHYS MAKES ME WANNA VOMIT" BHUWAKAL  
  
 **gyugyu** : im not surprised  
 **gyugyu** : theyre constantly eye fucking  
 **gyugyu** : nor do i think this is gonna make them date  
  
 **dk** : they would actually murder each other if they dated  
  
 **yugyum** : im making their names mom and dad in our other chat with our hyungs  
  
 **jungshook** : i already told mine and jimin is screaming over his "gayby"  
  
 **mingle** : our hyungs dont know shit about our group chat aside from the fact it exists  
  
 **gyugyu** : i would light myself on fire  
  
 **dk** : jisoo knows  
 **dk** : mostly because he saw rhys screaming over seungcheol one day  
 **dk** : he really has a thing for older dudes huh  
  
 **yugyum** : its a running joke in the maknae line that when we go to college rhys is gonna end up finding a sugar daddy  
 **yugyum** : its starting to seem more likely though  
  
 **jungshook** : tae and jimin have a sugar daddy  
 **jungshook** : so does jin but no one say shit about it to him   
  
**yugyum** : do they know how often you expose them?  
  
 **jungshook** : do i look like i have a death wish?  
  
 **gyugyu** : i cant tell if he wants us to answer honestly  
  
 **jungshook** : i hate you all  
  
  
  
 _ **(got seven of you fuckers to deal with)**_  
  
 **smolboi** : THE DEED IS DONE  
  
 **tolboi** : oh god rhys no  
  
 **smolboi** : he reallt wasnt kidding yug when he said hes big  
  
 **tolboi** : RHYS LOOK AT OUR FUCKING NAMES BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING MORE  
  
 **appa** : no please, keep talking.   
  
**smolboi** : ....yugyeom?  
  
 **tolboi** : yes my sweet idiot of a friend  
  
 **smolboi** : nevermind  
 **smolboi** : youngjae?  
  
 **sunshine** : yes?  
  
 **smolboi** : you get my xbox  
  
 **appa** : rhys.  
  
 **BAMBAM** : lol who you finally do it with rhys  
  
 **smolboi** : i am not going down alone big dick  
  
 **mother** : BamBam.  
  
 **appa** : are you fucking k i d d i n g m e.  
  
 **markymark** : why are we about to kill bambam?  
 **markymark** : oh  
  
 **smolboi** : yugyeom?  
  
 **tolboi** : yugyeom cant come to the phone right now  
  
 **sunshine** : dont worry, ill plan your funeral rhys  
  
 **smolboi** : bless you my favorite otter  
  
 **wanggae** : am i seriously the only one not surprised and unbothered  
  
 **markymark** : nope  
 **markymark** : i called not long after rhys came out  
  
 **smolboi** : cool.  
 **smolboi** : jaebum make it quick and swift  
  
 **appa** : im only murdering bambam.  
  
 _ **smolboi** sent a video!_

  
  
 **tolboi** : rhys no  
  
 **smolboi** : rhys yes  
  
 **markymark** : did you really leave my house to fuck bambam?  
  
 **smolboi** : no i didnt  
 **smolboi** : i was gonna go home until he exposed me   
**smolboi** : so i decided might as well since hes offered before  
  
 **BAMBAM** : im gonna definitely be murdered for saying this  
 **BAMBAM** : but jinyoung isnt the only one with a nice peach  
 **BAMBAM** : i will now die a happy man  
  
 **smolboi** : no dont die  
 **smolboi** : we still have a round of strip poker to play >:(  
  
 **appa** : sigh  
 **appa** : what the fuck did i do in a past life  
  
 **mother** : i was just wondering the same fucking thing  
  
 **wanggae** : bambam?  
  
 **BAMBAM** : yes papa?  
  
 **wanggae** : get that fuckin peach  
  
 _ **smolboi** changed his name to **babyboy**_  
  
 **BAMBAM** : im nutting  
  
 _ **appa** left the chat!_  
  
 _ **mother** added **appa** to the chat!_  
  
 **mother** : you cant abandon these assholes leaving me a single mother  
 **mother** : i thought i meant more to you than that, jaebum  
  
 **appa** : wait what  
  
 **mother** : its the mistress isnt it?  
 **mother** : you'd rather be with her  
 **mother** : well fine then  
 **mother** : go be with her  
 **mother** : just remember no one will suck your dick dry like me  
  
 **tolboi** : i want a new family  
  
 **babyboy** : i love this family

_**babyboy** sent a video!_

__  
  
**markymark** : okay but the real question here is who is the mistress  
  
 **babyboy** : probably namjoon  
  
 **wanggae** : WHAT THE FUCK REALLY  
  
 **appa** : i barely know him jackson calm down  
 **appa** : rhys is trying to stir up drama like his eomma  
  
 **mother** : excuse  
  
 **appa** : I MEANT JIMIN  
  
 **babyboy** : he says "awe thank you"  
  
 **BAMBAM** : baby boy get off your phone and come play strip poker.  
  
 **babyboy** : dick calls folks  
  
 **markymark** : have fun.  
  
 **babyboy** : i will. thanks, hyung. ^^  
  
 **tolboi** : so much sass  
 **tolboi** : such a tiny body  
 **tolboi** : he really is another Jimin  
  
  
 ** _(marks crisis hours only)_**  
  
 **jackie** : you okay, hyung?  
  
 **markie** : never been better.  
  
 **youngie** : hyung dont lie.  
  
 **markie** : i knew it was gonna happen  
 **markie** : he wasnt gonna stay single forever  
 **markie** : i just wish he was already 18 and i couldve had my fucking chance  
  
 **youngie** : hyung...  
  
 **jackie** : i doubt theyre dating mark  
 **jackie** : tbh i think the most those two could handle is fuck buddies  
  
 **markie** : jackson?  
  
 **jackie** : hm?  
  
 **youngie** : not helping  
  
 **jackie** : sorry sorry  
  
 **markie** : is it bad i wanna crash their game  
  
 **jackie** : not really  
 **jackie** : ive done that  
 **jackie** : before youngjae and i got together he was dating some dude whos name i dont care enough to remember  
 **jackie** : literally plopped between them while they were making out  
  
 **markie** : im genuinely not surprised  
  
 **youngie** : maybe you should leave them be, hyung  
 **youngie** : i know it hurts but to be fair youve had time to at least make your feelings known  
  
 **markie** : i know i know  
 **markie** : i just didnt want to harm the group   
  
**jackie** : give it time, mark  
 **jackie** : i genuinely dont see it getting serious between them  
 **jackie** : plus have you seen the way that boy looks at you?  
  
 **markie** : wait what?  
  
 **youngie** : Jackson.  
  
 **jackie** : i mean  
 **jackie** : oh hey youngjae dinners ready come eat  
  
 **markie** : guys whats going on?  
  
 **youngie** : nothing, hyung  
 **youngie** : just talk to rhys  
 **youngie** : at least tell him how you feel before something more happens or move on  
  
  
  
  
 _ **(the gay agenda)**_  
  
 **rhysespuffs** : my ass really fucking hurts  
  
 **doubleb** : i told you prep would be good   
  
**gyugyu** : i swear to god   
**gyugyu** : i will not deal with you two talking about your sex life here  
  
 **jungshook** : bambams not that big  
  
 **doubleb** : how do you know? ;)  
  
 **rhysespuffs** : kookie hyung?  
  
 **gyugyu** : holy shit did i die  
  
 **mingle** : hell hath frozen over  
  
 **jungshook** : am i about to die?  
  
 **rhysespuffs** : all im gonna say  
 **rhysespuffs** : is he doesnt go by bambam for no fucking reason  
  
 **yugyum** : im trying to eat dinner you sick fucks  
  
 **rhysespuffs** : i didnt know jungkook was at your house  
  
 **jungshook** : im   
  
**yugyum** : rhys has a small dick  
  
 **doubleb** : its cute not small  
  
 **rhysespuffs** : have fun finding a new peach bambam  
  
 **doubleb** : baby boy no  
  
 **gyugyu** : blocked  
  
 **mingle** : and reported  
  
 **dk** : i hate every single one of you with a passion  
  
 **mingle** : even me?  
  
 **dk** : id sell you to satan for one corn chip  
  
  
  



	4. hell fam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mingle: i used to ship marhys  
> mingle: then rham  
> mingle: now i want swift and painless death
> 
> doubleb: we arent dating
> 
> rhysespuffs: two bros chillin in a hottub 2cms apart because they are very gay and lonely

**_(the gay agenda)_**  
  
**jungshook** : rhys please tell me that inbetween you getting fucked out of your mind  
  
**gyugyu** : gross  
  
**jungshook** : you did the math homework  
  
**rhysespuffs** : there was math homework?  
  
**yugyum** : oh yeah, there was huh  
**yugyum** : i guess if you had checked in with your bestfriend  
**yugyum** : you'd have known :)  
  
**rhysespuffs** : i did check in  
**rhysespuffs** : kinda had to with having his dick up my ass  
**rhysespuffs** : oh you meant you :)  
  
_**dk** left the chat!_  
  
_**gyugyu** added **dk** and **jaehyun** to the chat!_  
  
**gyugyu** : suffer with me  
  
**jaehyun** : its been three fucking weeks you dick wads  
  
**jungshook** : whoops?  
  
**jaehyun** : i hate you the most  
  
**jungshook** : WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME  
  
**yugyum** : big fucking mood  
  
**rhysespuffs** : bam  
  
**doubleb** : go for it  
  
**rhysespuffs** : its because you guys are lusting after each other yet act like y'all just friends  
  
**yugyum** : r h y s  
  
**jungshook** : BAMBAM YOU FUCKFACE  
  
**doubleb** : i do fuck faces  
  
**rhysespuffs** : he does it fairly well  
  
**mingle** : i used to ship marhys  
**mingle** : then rham  
**mingle** : now i want swift and painless death  
  
**doubleb** : we arent dating  
  
**rhysespuffs** : two bros chillin in a hottub 2cms apart because they are very gay and lonely  
  
**doubleb** : rhys stilk wants that mark d and id love some tae d  
  
**jungshook** : again  
**jungshook** : he's dating jimin  
  
**doubleb** : let me live in my fantasies juancock  
  
**rhysespuffs** : people probably think we are dating but we literally will fuck then talk about our crushes  
  
**doubleb** : wow we are fucked  
  
**jungshook** : we already been knew  
  
**yugyum** : is this the time to mention mark has a boyfriend to  
  
**rhysespuffs** : youre kidding  
  
**yugyum** : i saw him holding some guys ha  
**yugyum** : ohmyfuckinggod  
  
**jungshook** : baby what is it?  
  
_**mingle** sent a photo!_

  
  
**gyugyu** sent a photo!

  
  
**dk** : i am completed  
  
**yugyum** : j thoufht you said tae and jiming were dayong  
  
**jungshook** : they always say they are why  
  
**rhysespuffs** : are you serious.  
  
**doubleb** : oh the fucking irony.  
  
**yugyum** : kookie  
  
**jungshook** : APPARENTLY JIMIN WAS KIDDING AND IS DATING YOONGI ???  
**jungshook** : I HATE MY FUCKING HYUNGS  
**jungshook** : ALWAYS FUCKING EITH MY FEELINGS  
  
**yugyum** : JUNGKOOK  
  
**jungshook** : yes love?  
  
**yugyum** : ask taehyung if he has a boyfriend. now.  
  
**jungshook** : why me?  
  
**yugyum** : if i do itll be suspicious.  
  
**jungshook** : okay ???  
**jungshook** : oh  
**jungshook** : oh my god  
  
_**rhysespuffs** left the chat!_  
  
**jaehyun** : what the fuck is actually going on  
  
**doubleb** : ill explain during history but i gotta go help rhys calm down guys ill talk to you later  
  
**jungshook** : is it unfair of me to want to murder my own hyung?  
  
**yugyum** : yes and no  
  
  
  
_**(got seven of you fuckers to deal with)**_  
  
**wanggae** : MARK GOD DAMN  
  
**mother** : what did he do now.  
  
**wanggae** : GOT HIMSELF A WHOLE SNACC  
  
**sunshine** : jackson for once please  
  
**wanggae** : shit, im sorry baby  
  
**markymark** : hes not officially my boyfriend, jackson  
  
**mother** : oh  
**mother** : jaebum?  
  
**appa** : already on it  
  
**markymark** : ?  
  
**BAMBAM** : congrats.  
**BAMBAM** : happy for you two.  
  
**markymark** : you already know who it is?  
  
**BAMBAM** : yeah, yugyeom saw you guys and messaged the 97 chat.  
  
**tolboi** : i am surrounded by snakes  
  
**markymark** : why does it matter to you guys?  
  
**BAMBAM** : youre either really fucking dumb or really blind  
  
**tolboi** : bam come on  
**tolboi** : i thought you needed to go anyways  
  
**BAMBAM** : yeah, i do.  
**BAMBAM** : rhys says congrats to.  
  
_**BAMBAM** left the chat!_  
  
**markymark** : why is he so rude suddenly  
  
**sunshine** : yugyeom?  
  
**tolboi** : on it  
  
**wanggae** : am i the only confused one?  
  
**markymark** : nope  
  
  
**_(maknaes)_**  
  
**otter** : rhys?  
  
**kitten** : hm.  
  
**otter** : how are you doing?  
  
**kitten** : fine.  
  
**puppy** : movie night?  
  
**monkey** : movie night.  
  
**kitten** : youngjae?  
  
**otter** : as long as you drink responsibly, give me your phones before hand, and never tell jaebum i dont mind  
  
**kitten** : youre the best hyung  
  
**otter** : i better be <3  
  
_**kitten** sent a photo!_

  
  
**monkey** : dabs with affection  
  
**puppy** : i love soft hours with the family from hell  
**puppy** : who wants to skip and just start the movie night  
  
**monkey** : we already skipped but we are gonna be a few hours  
  
**kitten** : bottom duty calls  
  
**otter** : i genuinely wonder how you two tolerate each other enough to even be friends let alone fwbs  
  
**puppy** : theres a word for that  
  
**otter** : ?  
  
**puppy** : desperation  
  
  
  
Rhys snorted at that, knowing just how correct Yugyeom was as Bambam begin trailing kisses across his collarbone. "You know it is kinda funny." Rhys moaned softly as he dropped his phone, fingers tangling in bambam's hair.  
"What is, baby boy?" Bambam's voice was slightly muffled as he moved up to Rhys' neck, the smaller man shivering at the contact.  
"We bicker so much youd think we hated each other, yet here we are." Rhys smirked as Bambam looked into his eyes, his grin turning cocky.  
"I'm just glad I make you feel good enough to put up with it." Bam smirked back, his lips ghosting over Rhys'.  
  
When Bambam said they would be a few hours, he truly wasnt kidding.  
  
Once the two finally made it to Youngjae's apartment, Rhys was more than relieved. He had a bounce in his step, his mood surprising Bambam a bit. Before they even had the chance to knock on Youngjae's door, the happiness they were bringing out of each other practically shattered with who they heard inside. "Look I'm sorry Mark but the maknaes are having movie night. Jackson and I can go on a double date with you guys a different day-" Youngjae started to explain, but was cut off quickly.  
"You guys stopped movie night after those three turned twelve, whats so special about it now?" Mark's annoyance was clear in his voice, managing to piss off their ball of sunshine fairly quickly.  
"What's so special about this fucking date if youre not even dating?" Youngjae shot back.  
"you're the one who told me to move on, now you're giving me shit for it?" Mark scoffed, Rhys deciding now was the time to interupt before something was said that Rhys couldnt handle. Without even knocking, he swung the door open.  
"Your favorite gays are here~" He announced, plastering a fake smile on. BamBam looked annoyed still, but he stayed quiet. Instead he wrapped his arm around Rhys' waist and gave Mark a pointed look, his new goal being "how quick can i piss off this hyung?".  
"My favorite gay is my boyfriend, thank you." Mark huffed, glaring slightly at the two. No one missed how the fake smile dissapeared faster then lightening at that though, the look on Rhys' face made Youngjae feel awful for him, but was worried by the look on Bambam's face.  
"Its maknae night, not marknae night. so if you would kindly fuck right off we can get started." Bambam looked indifferent as he spoke, but Youngjae could see the hurt in his eyes.  
  
Rhys was trying his best to just rely on Bambam, let him keep him grounded to reality but with the look on Mark's face and how upset Youngjae was starting to look he finally snapped. "Tonight was supposed to be fun and help the maknaes bond more, but if you two cant put your fucking egos aside for five seconds and stop comparing dicks then Yugyeom, Youngjae, and I can just go see a movie in the theaters." Rhys' voice was shaky, but it still shocked all three as he pulled away from Bambam to walk over to Youngjae. "Let's go play with coco." Rhys offered, not waiting for the otter to respond before he pulled him away.  
  
It was around then Yugyeom walked in, eyes widening at the tension. "Oh uh, h-hey Mark why are you here?" He asked nervously, glancing at Bambam. "It's-"  
"Yeah, its Maknae night. I got that." Mark scoffed, walking out the door. As he passed Bambam, he seemed to purposely knock their shoulders together.  
"The fuck is his fucking issue." Bambam snapped just as the door slammed shut, making Yugyeom sigh.  
"You're fucking the guy he's had a thing for. You do realize Rhys hitting puberty is what made Mark have his gay awakening right?" Yugyeom deadpanned, seeing Bambam's facial expression soften.  
"This friend group is so fucked up."  
"Yeah, but we're all we got."


	5. memes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snacc: otterpop
> 
> sunshine: yes?
> 
> snacc: i got kiss
> 
> sunshine: gasp !!!  
> sunshine: kiss ?!?
> 
> snacc: !!!! kiss !!!!

  
_**(got seven of you fuckers to deal with)**_  
  
 _ **smolboi** added **BAMBAM** to the chat!_  
  
 _ **BAMBAM** changed **smolbois** name to **snacc**_  
  
 _ **snacc** changed **BAMBAM's** name to **bambi**_  
  
 **bambi** : i call you a snaxx  
 **bambi** : iand im a fucking disney character  
  
 **snacc** : ye  
  
 **bambi** : i love you  
 **bambi** : no homo  
  
 **snacc** : i love you to  
 **snacc** : no homo  
  
 **bambi** : can i get that good succ  
 **bambi** : no homo  
  
 **snacc** : yes  
 **snacc** : full homo  
  
 **sunshine** : how did you two get your fucking phones  
  
 **snacc** : i hid it in me rectum  
  
 **bambi** : HAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
 **bambi** : u said me  
  
 **tolboi** : i got lodts  
 **tolboi** : lisy  
 **tolboi** : lost  
  
 **bambi** : u went 2 tha bahroom like two hours agao  
  
 **tolboi** : ...  
 **tolboi** : i fell sleep  
  
 **mother** : are they drunk?  
  
 **snacc** : no u  
  
 **appa** : theyre drunk.  
  
 **sunshine** : if it helps, theyre all at my house and im sober  
  
 **wanggae** : you skipped on a double date to watch movies and watch your underage friends get drunk  
  
 **sunshine** : they needed a night to just not care, jackie.  
 **sunshine** : pleade dont be upset :(((  
  
 **snacc** : YOU MADE HIM CRY YOU MEANIE  
 **snacc** : HOW DARE YOU  
  
 **bambi** : HYUNG NOOO  
  
 **tolboi** ; OME TO CUDDLE THE OTTER  
  
 **wanggae** : baby no im not upset  
 **wanggae** : are you three okay?  
  
 **snacc** : yeet  
  
 **bambi** : rhyz was twerking on the porxh and a hot guy whistled at him  
  
 **snacc** : ooo rlly  
  
 **sunshine** : bambam youre the one who whistled  
  
 **bambi** : i know ;)  
  
 **snacc** : gayyy  
  
 **bambi** : i no u r but what am i  
  
 **markymark** : guys taehyung is the sweetest i just  
 **markymark** : oh  
 **markymark** : i didnt think youd be on.  
  
 **bambi** : you just what.  
  
 **sunshine** : jackson get over here now help me grt their phones from them  
  
 **snacc** : why cant i be a jot 20 yr pld woth a subat dadfy  
  
 **markymark** : lol what?  
  
 **snacc** : nothing  
  
 **bambi** : blind ashoksnjshdhss  
 **bambi** : got one -yj  
  
 **snacc** : NO NOT ME TO  
 **snacc** : CABT FUCKIN GET ME FROM UP HERE HAHAHA  
  
 **wanggae** : rhys is actualky on the roof someone send help  
 **wanggae** : how did he even get up there im so stressed  
  
 **snacc** : heyytty marrrrrk  
  
 **markymark** : yes?  
  
 **snacc** : u know ahat you are?  
  
 **appa** : youngjae stop him im on my way  
  
 **sunshine** : im t r yi n g  
 **sunshine** : oh for fucks sake theyre all on the roof how are you uP THERE  
  
 **snacc** : a whole ass meal  
  
 **markymark** : thank you?  
  
 **snacc** : but youre such an idiot  
  
 **markymark** : wtf  
  
 **snacc** : like  
 **snacc** : why   
  
**markymark** : im so confused ???  
  
 **appa** : mark leave the chat.  
  
 **markymark** : what why  
  
 **snacc** : yeah, why hyung? :)  
 **snacc** : im just speaking my minr  
  
 **sunshine** : yugyeom is trying to get his phone pleade be careful  
  
 **snacc** : ive honestly likedaifhsidhsns  
  
 **markymark** : liked what   
  
**snacc** : he's liked me for yesrs --bb  
 **snacc** : tha wgy we datin --bb  
  
 **markymark** : oh.  
  
 _ **markymark** left the chat!_  
  
 **appa** : youngjae?  
  
 **sunshine** : yes hyung?  
  
 **appa** : lock the phones up  
  
 **sunshine** : way ahead of you.

 

  
  
 _ **(the gay agenda)**_  
  
 **doubleb** : and then apparently i told mark that rhys and i are dating  
  
 **gyugyu** : and i thought your hyungs were wild kook  
  
 **jungshook** : did anyone fall off the roof twerking and screaming that baby shark song?  
  
 **rhysespuffs** : jimin?  
  
 **jungshook** : jimin.  
  
 **yugyum** : mark texted me saying to add him back to our grou chat  
  
 **gyugyu** : when did he leave?  
  
 **yugyum** : after bambam said he and rhys were dating  
  
 _ **mingle** sent a photo!_

  
  
_**jungshook** sent a gif!_

_**dk** sent a gif!_

  
  
**rhysespuffs** : i hate all of you

_**dk**  sent a photo!_

  
  


**rhysespuffs** : except seokmin

_**dk**  sent a photo!_

**doubleb** : when did you wake up?  
  
 **rhysespuffs** : just now.  
  
 **gyugyu** : rip   
  
**jaehyun** : morning guys  
 **jaehyun** : actually bad morning  
  
 **rhysespuffs** : :(  
  
 **jaehyun** : expect for rhys  
  
 _ **rhysespuffs** sent a photo!_

  
  
 **doubleb** : what is this feeling  
  
 **yugyum** : jealousy  
  
 **doubleb** : no i think its disgust for using me as a MEME  
  
 **rhysespuffs** : no morning kiss for you lil bam  
  
 **doubleb** : stop calling my dick little i can hear you cackling  
  
 **yugyum** : /lil bam/  
  
 **gyugyu** : what happened to "he goes by bambam for a reason"  
  
 **rhysespuffs** : he told our hyungs we are dating  
  
 **doubleb** : i swear to god its like jimin, jin, and jinyoung had a child and the product was you  
  
 **rhysespuffs** : thanks babebam  
  
 **mingle** : im wheezing  
  
 **yugyum** : you made the otter sigh  
  
 **rhysespuffs** : not even sorry  
  
  
 _ **(private chat, hyung <3; rhys)**_  
  
 _ **hyung <3** changed their name to **mark**!_  
  
 **rhys** : well good morning to you to.  
  
 **mark** : i didnt think it was appropriate anymore  
  
 **rhys** : k  
  
 **mark** : dont be like that.  
 **mark** : im with tae and youre with bambam so why does it matter  
  
 **rhys** : because im not fucking dating bambam  
  
 **mark** : but you two are fucking?  
  
 **rhys** : its complicated.  
  
 **mark** : yeah, i can tell.  
  
 **rhys** : hes my best friend and out of everyone i trust him the most so i didnt think itd be an issue  
 **rhys** : god why am i even fucking explaining myself to you  
  
 **mark** : you dont trust me enough?  
  
 **rhys** : i  
 **rhys** : what  
  
 **mark** : nothing, forget it  
  
 **rhys** : mark.  
  
 **mark** : taehyung is here gotta go.  
  
 **rhys** : bye.  
  
  
  
 _ **(the gay agenda)**_  
  
 **gyugyu** : seokmin can you not  
  
 **dk** : whatever do you mean, dear mingyu  
  
 **gyugyu** : i can fucking see you outside  
 **gyugyu** : JUNGKOOK HOW THE FYCJ  
  
 **doubleb** : ahats goinf on  
  
 **dk** : jungkook is breakdancing in the court yard and im blasting mingyu's song  
  
 **gyugyu** : for the last fucking time  
 **gyugyu** : Rhys made me do it  
  
 **rhysespuffs** : rhys did what now  
  
 **yugyum** : why do i hear "all you ladies pop your pussy like this" from outside  
  
 **mingle** : i hate all of you  
  
 **jaehyun** : same  
  
 **rhysespuffs** : i hate the planet so i win  
  
 _ **jaehyun** changed **rhysespuffs** name to **cynical**!_  
  
 **cynical** : tyvm  
 **cynical** : youre my only true friend  
  
 **yugyum** : ?  
  
 **doubleb** : ????  
  
 **cynical** : did i stutter  
  
 **yugyum** : is this still about last night  
  
 **cynical** : not just that now  
  
 **doubleb** : omw  
  
 **cynical** : stop, bam  
 **cynical** : i cabt have you fixing all my issues for me  
 **cynical** : besides there isnt anything to fix  
 **cynical** : just me and my dumbdumb heart  
  
 **gyugyu** : rhys?  
  
 **cynical** : i was just stupid to fucking think maybe for a second he was jealius but of course  
 **cynical** : it all fucking goes back to fuckinf taehyung  
  
 **jungshook** : hey, don't bring him into your shit.  
 **jungshook** : he hasnt done anything wrong.  
  
 **yugyum** : kookie dont  
  
 **cynical** : no, he's right yugyeom  
 **cynical** : i shouldve told mark when i had the chance  
 **cynical** : but instead i went and fucked my bestfriend  
 **cynical** : no offense  
  
 **doubleb** : tbh none taken  
 **doubleb** : ive been having thought of maybe us doing this wasnt the best way of dealing with our issues  
  
 **cynical** : so if we stopped, can we still be best friends?  
  
 **doubleb** : no  
  
 **yugyum** : dude wtf  
  
 **doubleb** : youre still my waifu bitch  
  
 **cynical** : YOU MADE MY STOMACH DROP YOU DICK WAFFLE  
 **cynical** : but okay that fine  
 **cynical** : can i get a divorce when i find a mans?  
  
 **doubleb** : nope  
 **doubleb** : stuck with me for life  
  
 **yugyum** : why do i feel more like your child then jb and jinyoung hyungs   
  
**cynical** : oh my god im wheezing  
  
  
 ** _(got seven of you fuckers to deal with)_**  
  
 **bambi** : hey jaebum hyung  
  
 **appa** : arent you in school  
  
 **bambi** : youre an uncle/grandpa  
  
 **appa** : excuse me what  
  
 **snacc** : BAMBAM   
  
**mother** : YOU GOT MY SON OREGNANT?!  
  
 _ **tolboi** added **markymark** to the chat!_  
  
 **markymark** : fucking finally jesus yug  
  
 **bambi** : HE ALREADY HAD THE CHILD HYUNG IM SORRY WE DIDNT SAY SOONER  
 **bambi** : MY WAIFU WAS SCARED  
  
 **markymark** : can i leave again  
  
 **tolboi** : suffer  
  
 **snacc** : YUGYEOM BE KIND TO YOUR UNCLE  
  
 **markymark** : what  
  
 **tolboi** : i want new parents  
  
 **bambi** : DONT TALK TO YOUR MOTHER THAT WAY  
  
 **snacc** : :'(((  
  
 **bambi** : YOU MADE HIM CRY  
  
 **tolboi** : im running away  
 **tolboi** : can i be youngjae and jacksons son  
  
 **sunshine** : yes !!! (◕ω◕✿)  
  
 **wanggae** : no  
  
 **sunshine** : (◕‸ ◕✿)  
  
 **wanggae** : yes you can yugyeom welcome to the family  
  
 _ **snacc** added **dickbag** to the chat!_  
  
 **snacc** : my new son welcome to your family  
  
 **bambi** : oh my fucking god  
  
 **dickbag** : no  
  
 **snacc** : dont talk bCk to me young man  
  
 **dickbag** : i genuinely hate you  
  
 **snacc** : im telling your grandmother  
  
 **dickbag** : jimin doesnt scare me  
  
 **snacc** : grandpa yoongi does  
  
 **dickbag** : fair enough  
 **dickbag** : i love you eomma <3  
  
 **appa** : hi jungkook  
  
 **dickbag** : are you my grandpa or uncle  
  
 **bambi** : both  
 **bambi** : especially with that gray hair  
  
 **appa** : your days are truly numbered, bambam  
  
 **markymark** : hey kook, where did tae go?  
  
 **dickbag** : i uh  
  
 **bambi** : :)  
  
 **dickbag** : tae who  
  
 **bambi** : good boy  
  
 **snacc** : bambam  
 **snacc** : my dear husband  
 **snacc** : the man who took my virtue  
  
 **dickbag** : im so glad you dont say that shit just to us  
  
 **snacc** : father of my dickbag of a son  
  
 **bambi** : yes baby boy?  
  
 **snacc** : let him speak.  
  
 **bambi** : or what?  
  
 _ **snacc** sent a photo!_

 __  
  
 **bambi** : you may continue son  
  
 **mother** : i  
 **mother** : i am so proud   
**mother** : i have to text jimin about this  
  
 **dickbag** : jimin and yoongi got in a fight so he went to go comfort jimin  
  
 **snacc** : is that why yoongi called you earlier  
  
 **dickbag** : yeah...  
  
 **snacc** : im omw with the shit  
  
 **appa** : Lim Rhys.  
  
 **snacc** : brownies   
**snacc** : its brownies  
  
 **dickbag** : hurry  
 **dickbag** : yoongs isnt the only one that needs this  
  
 _ **dickbag** left the chat!_  
  
 **tolboi** : living up to his name.  
  
 **snacc** : Jesus Christ  
  
  
  
 _ **(the gay agenda)**_  
  
 _ **cynical** added **yoongles** to the chat!_  
 _ **cynical** changed their name to **rhysespuffs**!_  
  
 **doubleb** : WE'VE BEEN INVADED  
  
 **yoongles** : so this is the 97liner chat eh?  
  
 **gyugyu** : welcome to the tenth circle of hell  
 **gyugyu** : the first nine were all bambam and rhys when they were a thing  
  
 **doubleb** : i like to call that cloud 69  
  
 **rhysespuffs** : whats a 69  
  
 **doubleb** : i  
 **doubleb** : youre shitting me  
  
 **jungshook** : heh  
 **jungshook** : you said i  
  
 **yoongles** : the vibe of this chat is lit  
  
 **mingle** : theyre stoned arent they  
  
 **yugyum** : did you have to.  
  
 **jungshook** : whats wrong, yugyeom?  
 **jungshook** : don't like when people do things you know they hate?  
  
 **yugyum** : i want a divorce  
  
 **yoongles** : i thought you two were dating  
  
 **yugyum** : what  
  
 **yoongles** : bb and rr  
  
 **rhysespuffs** : nah, we never were  
  
 **yoongles** : so tae and mark are togethrr for no reasons?  
 **yoongles** : idiots just like me  
  
 **doubleb** : um excuse?  
  
 **rhysespuffs** : they arent dating?  
  
 **yoongles** : no they just wanted to make you two jealous  
  
 **doubleb** : rhys come over.  
  
 **rhysespuffs** : but chocolate  
  
 **doubleb** : then im on my way  
  
 **jungshook** : what is happening  
  
 **doubleb** : two can play at this fucking game.  
  
 **rhysespuffs** : wait so i get kiss?  
  
 **doubleb** : i  
 **doubleb** : yoursocutewhatthefuck  
 **doubleb** : yes you get kiss  
  
 **jungshook** : he giggled and wiggled  
  
 **yoongles** : wiggled and giggled  
  
 **rhysespuffs** : yissss

  
  
_**(got seven of you fuckers to deal with)** _   
  
_**bambi** sent a photo!_

  
  
**bambi** : look at my cutie of a boyfriend  
 **bambi** : he dyed his hair and i wanna kiss his adorable cheeks  
  
 **wanggae** : youngjae spit out his water  
  
 **tolboi** : I  
 **tolboi** : BAMBAM  
  
 **mother** : jinyoung cant come to the phone right now dont call again  
  
 **appa** : i just short circuited  
 **appa** : WHY DO YOU DO THIS WHERE I CAN SEE  
  
 **markymark** : i thought you two werent together.  
  
 **bambi** : we werent before, but today i realized how much i like him so i made him mine  
 **bambi** : problem?  
  
 **snacc** : otterpop  
  
 **sunshine** : yes?  
  
 **snacc** : i got kiss  
  
 **sunshine** : gasp !!!  
 **sunshine** : kiss ?!?  
  
 **snacc** : !!!! kiss !!!!  
  
 **sunshine** : babyyyyy  
  
 **wanggae** : yes love?  
  
 **sunshine** : kiss.  
  
 **wanggae** : omw  
  
 **markymark** : thats cool.  
  
 _ **markymark** sent a photo!_

  
  
 **markymark** : my boyfriend is cuter  
  
 **snacc** : :(  
 **snacc** : bambi :(  
 **snacc** : you said i was the cutest :(  
  
 **bambi** : LOOK WHAT YOU DID MARK  
 **bambi** : actually thank you cause now i get to kiss his pout away  
  
 **snacc** : otterpop  
  
 **sunshine** : kittencake  
  
 **snacc** : whispers  
 **snacc** : i getting kissies  
  
 **sunshine** : gasp !!!  
 **sunshine** : sugarplum :(((  
  
 **wanggae** : IM RUNNING AS WE SPEAK  
  
 **mother** : jaebum?  
  
 **appa** : yes?  
  
 **mother** : i suddenly am in need of affection, thoughts?  
  
 **snacc** : you got bottom bitches  
 **snacc** : and then you have jinyoung  
  
 **markymark** : hey, rhys?  
  
 **snacc** : yes hyung?  
  
 **tolboi** : im laughing   
**tolboi** : how does stubborn dickwad rhys have one smoke session   
**tolboi** : and he becomes a Tru Bottom Bitch™  
  
 **appa** : if i wasnt cuddling jinyoung id be kicking their asses rn   
  
**markymark** : youre seriously fucking adorable  
  
 **snacc** : !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
 ** _(the gay agenda)_**  
  
 **yugyum** : WHAT THE FUCK  
  
 **rhysespuffs** : I FICKING KNOS  
  
 **doubleb** : HE'S CRACKING  
 **doubleb** : guys party at my house this weekend parents are gone  
 **doubleb** : spread the word  
 **doubleb** : invite the hyungs  
 **doubleb** : no one under seventeen  
  
 **dk** : oh fuck yes  
  
 **jaehyun** : so dont invite half my friends  
 **jaehyun** : thank fuck a break  
  
 **gyugyu** : this is gonna be amazing  
 **gyugyu** : invite the exo hyungs jaehyun  
  
 **jaehyun** : i sent in to the sm colleges group chat  
 **jaehyun** : sehun added me for a moment before kicking me out  
  
 **doubleb** : jungkook can you talk your hyungs into it?  
  
 **jungshook** : namjoon and jin wanna know how much money you have for alcohol and if the cops show up you better hope you can run  
  
 **doubleb** : this is gonna be amazing  
  
 **rhysespuffs** : bambi i has idea  
  
 **doubleb** : yes kitten?  
  
 **mingle** : im soft  
  
 **rhysespuffs** : can we do our dance that we did for dance class?  
  
 **doubleb** : i  
 **doubleb** : oh fuck yes thats perfect  
 **doubleb** : i love you  
 **doubleb** : no homo  
  
 **jungshook** : tae saw the i love you and he just got so fucking salty  
  
 **doubleb** : TAEHYUNG IS HERE ???  
  
 **yugyum** : where tf did you two go  
  
 **rhysespuffs** : i didnt wanna make out infront of yoongi  
  
 **yugyum** : "lets just be friends"  
 **yugyum** : *makes out hours later*  
  
 **jungshook** : you wanna come make out?  
  
 **yugyum** : you still smoking?  
  
 **jungshook** : no, i never actually started  
  
 **yugyum** : you  
 **yugyum** : you fucking dickbag   
  
**jungshook** : see you soon baby boy  
  
 **mingle** : my fucking gay heart  
  
 **rhysespuffs** : bambi is a traitor :(((  
  
 **yoongles** : c'mere ill cuddleeee  
  
 **rhysespuffs** : ew ur my step dad  
  
 **yoongles** : just get the fuck over here  
 **yoongles** : bambam stole tae away and i was cuddking him

  
  
 _ **(real housewives of seoul)**_  
  
 **twink** : time to revive this chat  
  
 **kitten** : ah the Real Bottom Bitches™  
  
 **twink** : how high are you  
  
 **kitten** : no jimin its hi, how are you  
  
 **twink** : are you with dickwad?  
  
 **kitten** : not anymore  
 **kitten** : what happened with you two?  
  
 **twink** : he doesnt understand why i have my night job when he could oay for my college  
 **twink** : i finally told him i actually enjoy pole dancing for the dancing aspect  
 **twink** : and he left my dorm  
  
 **taeddybear** : thats why i told yoongi he was an idiot  
  
 **kitten** : he truly is an idiot  
 **kitten** : i should go back and smack him  
 **kitten** : explains why he was mumbling about how he thinks hes not good enough fir you  
  
 **twink** : hes a cynical idiot, but hes my cynical idiot  
  
 **giantbaby** : speaking if people having idiots for boyfriends  
  
 **taeddy** : what did mark do  
  
 **kitten** : is jungkook stilk breathing  
  
 **twink** : why did you say jungkook  
  
 **giantbaby** : you stole my opportunity to out myself  
  
 **kitten** : im the only snake allowed in our family bitch  
  
 **twink** : im so proud  
  
 **taeddybear** : fucking finally  
 **taeddybear** : last time i waited this ling fir two people to get together was bambam and rhys  
  
 **kitten** : haha yeah  
 **kitten** : wait what  
  
 **twink** : we've had a bet going on for years  
 **twink** : we couldnt figure out if youd get with bambam or yugyeom   
**twink** : then jungkook came and we made a bet on them to  
  
 **kitten** : did you at least win?  
  
 **twink** : no i bet youd end up with mark  
 **twink** : only youngjae had my back there  
  
 **taeddybear** : he's my boyfriend though :(((  
  
 **kitten** : haha yeah  
 **kitten** : that was a stupid choice jimin  
 **kitten** : boyfriend wants attention gtg bye  
  
 **taeddybear** : bambam is hanging out with me though ???  
  
 **kitten** : did i say boyfriend?  
 **kitten** : i meant my sanity  
  
 **twink** : rhys?  
  
 **giantbaby** : he's fine guys dont worry thats just his humor  
  
  
  
 _ **(private chat, tolfuk; smolfuk)**_  
  
 **smolfuk** : thank you  
  
 **tolfuk** : you need me to come over?  
  
 **smolfuk** : no im just gonna go smoke on my roof  
 **smolfuk** : hey, congrats on you and kookie though man  
 **smolfuk** : i see how you guys look at eachother  
 **smolfuk** : as much as i may want to shove him into a blender sometimes, im glad you guys are together.  
  
 **tolfuk** : thank you, rhys  
 **tolfuk** : it genuinely means a lot  
  
 **smolfuk** : love you tall fuck <3  
  
 **tolfuk** : love you to short fuck <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> party is next
> 
> prepare yourselves


	6. that's my- that's my party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "D-do I look okay...? I don't normally wear things like this-"  
> "You look fucking hot. Like- you just made me question my sexuality for a second there." Jaehyun chuckled softly, holding out his arm. "Shall we?"  
> "We shall~" Rhys giggled as he gently gripped his arm.

_**BamBam** created a new chat!_  
 _ **BamBam** added **Yugi** , **babe** , **dickbag** , and 27 others!_  
  
 _ **BamBam** named the chat **PARTY TIME BITCHES**_  
  
 **BamBam** : (address)  
 **BamBam** : show up at 6, no earlier.  
 **BamBam** : must bring snack or drink (non alcoholic or alcohol)  
 **BamBam** : again, may bring more then those added here  
 **BamBam** : 97 liners and older only  
 **BamBam** : be there or be square fuckers  
  
 **babe** : your parties are always legendary  
  
 **Jin-hyung** : don't you mean leJINdary  
  
 _ **babe** changed **Jin-hyung** 's name to **stobit**_  
  
 **stobit** : that's fair

\---  
  
Rhys would've rathered to be the first one there, but BamBam had stressed he must be fashionably late or he wouldn't let him in. It was 9 o'clock, and he was fussing over his outfit still. "Hey, Rhys you ready to go- oh holy shit." He heard from behind him, turning to see Jaehyun standing there with his jaw dropped. His eyes were shamelessly roaming the younger's body which brought a blush to Rhys' cheeks.   
"D-do I look okay...? I don't normally wear things like this-"  
"You look fucking hot. Like- you just made me question my sexuality for a second there." Jaehyun chuckled softly, holding out his arm. "Shall we?"  
"We shall~" Rhys giggled as he gently gripped his arm.  
  
\---  
  
BamBam was chatting with Yugyeom and Jungkook when Rhys arrived. He nearly choked on his drink as he took in what he was wearing. "H-holy shit what the fuck." BamBam lamely stuttered out, his two friends just as shocked. Rhys, who was practically known for his baggy sweaters and loose jeans, was standing there wearing a loose crop top with the tightest ripped jeans BamBam had ever seen before. But the kicker to it all was the fishnets that could be seen through the holes.   
"Is that Rhys? Like as in our secret soft boy Rhys?" Yugyeom asked seemingly to no one as the small boy made his way to the three, losing Jaehyun along the way.  
"Hey, guys!" Rhys giggled out. He was also wearing a pair of pink contacts, which helped bring back his softness.  
"Dude, you look-" Jungkook began.  
"-Fucking amazing!" Yugyeom finished, making the two look at each other and giggle. Rhys was giggling too.  
"Thank you, I asked Jimin for fashion advice so he came over earlier." Rhys was grinning from ear to ear as he spoke, and that made everything click for BamBam.   
"That makes a lot of sense because you don't look just amazing. You look extremely-"  
"Sexy?" Jimin had finished for BamBam as he walked over, draping an arm around the younger. "Rhysie come dance with meeeee," Jimin whined as he dragged Rhys to the dance floor, Rhys laughing and waving farewell to his friends. BamBam couldn't help it as he watched Rhys start dancing, and that was the moment he realized how fucked he was.  
  
\---  
  
As the night progressed, there wasn't a single sober person left and Rhys was sure the core friend group had no idea who majority of the sea of people was. But he didn't care as he rapped along to the current song with Yoongi, the two going off as everyone cheered them on. After that song though, someone started playing Drunk In Love. To say a bitch snapped was an understatement.   
  
Suddenly, as if they were on the same mental wavelength, Rhys, Jimin, and Jinyoung began dancing practically the same movements. Jimin smirked at Yoongi as he danced, while Jinyoung was pulled away by Jaebum to go off to a more secluded location. Rhys could see Mark watching him, but the surprising one was BamBam couldn't take his eyes off the small man. It brought a smirk to his lips which widened as he felt someone slide their hands into his hips. He had quite a few drinks, so it took him a bit to realize that Oh fucking Sehun was the one dancing with him now.   
  
\---  
  
As soon as he saw Sehun pull Rhys closer to him, Mark practically snapped. Taehyung asked if he was okay just before he practically rushed the two. His jealousy over the younger was already hard to control sober, and right now Mark had zero control. "Hey, hands off buddy," Mark growled slightly, enjoying the way Rhys' pupils blew out for a moment.   
"Woah there, sorry." Sehun sounded surprised as he backed away, holding his hands up before walking away.  
"Hyunnnnnng! You're here!!!" Rhys squealed as he began to cling to the older, making Mark smirk in satisfaction.  
"I'm here Rhys-ah. Hyung is here." He hummed as he wrapped his arms around the younger.   
  
Mark carefully weaved his way through the crowd, his hold on Rhys staying firm even once they broke away. As they made their way upstairs, Rhys was giggling uncontrollably. "How many drinks have you had, Rhys-ah?" Mark questioned, taking him to a balcony so they could have a secluded place to breathe.  
"Hmmm... Wellllll Jimin hyung got me I think three shots of ever whatever and then Bambibam made me a drink then Yoongles, oh man yOONGLES WHERES HE ATTTT." Rhys began yelling, Mark quickly putting his hand over the you gets mouth.  
"So a lot then?" He chuckled, a bit more of a functional drunk then Rhys was.  
"Yeeees. But I like it, I'm not nervous with you." Rhys was smiling his normal smile, but to Mark it was breathtaking. But just like that, the smile was replaced with a pout. "But you like Taehyung more then me. Hyungie what does he have that I don't?" Rhys was pouting like a child who was told no, and Mark normally would be cooing over him if it weren't for his question.  
"I don't like Taehyung more, my Rhysie," Mark mumbled, brushing the younger's hair back. "I just can't be with you so I'm trying to move on..."  
"Hyung we can be together," Rhys whined, gripping onto Mark's shirt. Mark suddenly felt completely sober at that, a sickening feeling in his stomach.   
"We can't. Y-you're seventeen, Rhys, and dating BamBam." Mark wanted to kiss that pout away, especially when he saw the tears brimming the younger's eyes.  
"What about when I turn eighteen? Can we be together then?" Rhys pleaded, and Mark wanted so desperately to say yes but something was stopping him. When he didn't answer, Rhys began pulling away. His bubbly attitude was long gone now, and Mark blamed himself wholeheartedly. "I see." Rhys laughed a bit as he whipped away a few tears that he couldn't hold in.  
"Wait, Rh-rhys-" mark began, reaching out to pull the younger close again but Rhys rushed inside. "Rhys!"  
  
\---  
  
Rhys swallowed down his tears, making a beeline for the kitchen to make himself a drink. Well, it was more like a cup of mixed alcohol that he immediately chugged down in an attempt to numb the ache in his chest. It was then Crying in the Club came on, and he almost laughed at the irony. It felt like the world was moving in slow motion around him as he rested his head on the cold counter top. He was already regretting his drink, especially when Jaebum walked in. "Rhys...?" He asked softly, resting a hand on the younger's back.   
"Men are so fucking dumb. Including me." He laughed humorlessly as Jaebum pulled him close, hugging the younger tight.   
"BamBam or Mark?" He simply questioned, only getting a shake of the head in response.   
"Me. It's me." Rhys whispered, cursing himself as tears began to fall. "I'm ruining your night, go back to Jinyoung." He tried to pull away, but Jaebum kept his hug firm.  
"My baby brother needs me, Jinyoung will have to understand. If he wasn't distracted by Jin then I'm sure he'd be comforting you to." Jaebum chuckled, rubbing the younger's back. "Do you wanna head home? We walked here but I can get an Uber."   
"The 97 liners were gonna stay here to help clean tomorrow, but thank you hyung." Rhys sniffled, wiping away his tears. "I need to go find Jimin and get a touch up on my make up."  
"Alright, but if someone else makes you cry you come straight to me or Yoongi. Okay?"  
"Yes, hyung." Rhys giggled softly as Jaebum let him go, waving bye as he set off to find Jimin.  
  
The next morning Rhys woke up pressed firmly against someone else, no memories past his conversation with Jaebum. He blinked slowly as his vision unblurred, realizing both he and the other person were naked. He knew he should be freaking out, but he had no energy to. He didn't even recognize the person's face, and if he and BamBam were actually dating he might've felt something other then numb.  
  
Rhys wasted no time in getting up and cleaning off himself. He slipped his boxers on before tossing the washcloth to his one-night stand who was waking up. "Morning?" The man questioned, an amused smirk on his face as he sat up.  
"Morning." Rhys hummed, surprised he didn't feel super hungover. "I hope this isn't rude, but who are you? I barely remember last night."  
"You and me both." The man laughed, ruffling his hair. "My name's Daniel, Kang Daniel."  
"Lim Rhys. Maybe I'll see you around, Daniel." Rhys flirted, winking as he grabbed his clothes before leaving the room.  
  
Rhys entered BamBam's room without a care in the world, even when he saw his best friend naked in bed with some random guy. "Morning fuck face, morning fuck faces buddy." Rhys greeted as he went into BamBam's closet. He wasn't phased at how the man rushed to cover himself up, nor at how annoyed BamBam looked to be awake. "I'm jacking some clothes, mine got torn up." Rhys sighed, grabbing a white t-shirt and a pair of basket ball shorts. After he slipped the clothes on, he simply grabbed his phone from the drawer of BamBam's dresser before leaving the room.  
  
"I'm gonna make breakfast. Whoever isn't up when it's done is fucked out of food." Rhys yelled as he made his way to the kitchen, snickering as he heard his friend scrambled to get up and get somewhat dressed. By the time Rhys finished his mini buffet, everyone had gathered in the dining room. Even the two one night stands. After a moment of realization though, he quickly rushed to the bathroom to take out the contacts he had left in all night.   
"Rhys, you okay?" BamBam asked as he approached the bathroom, relieved to see Rhys was just taking his contacts out.  
"Mhmm, never been better." Rhys grinned, but BamBam could tell it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Let's go eat."  
  
\---  
  
 _ **(got seven of you fuckers to deal with)**_  
  
 **mother** : did everyone make it back alright?  
  
 **markymark** : yeah, tae and i stayed over at jin and namjoons  
  
 **sunshine** : i feel like actual fucking death.  
  
 _ **wanggae** changed their name to **wangover**!_  
  
 **wangover** : end my suffering  
  
 **appa** : rhys? how are you doing?  
  
 **bambi** : he's making breakfast  
 **bambi** : he said hes fine  
 **bambi** : i dont believe him   
  
**tolboi** : i barely saw him last night but last i did he was making out with that daniel guy  
  
 **sunshine** : oh, you mean kang daniel?  
 **sunshine** : he's a freshman at YMC  
 **sunshine** : seems like a cool kid  
  
 **markymark** : arent he and bambam dating ???  
  
 **bambi** : open relationship  
 **bambi** : i apparently shacked up with a guy named woojin  
  
 **snacc** : daniel says hi  
 **snacc** : rhys says bye  
  
 **bambi** : FOOOOOOD  
  
  
 ** _(jjr)_**  
  
 **jb** : rhys you sure youre okay?  
  
 **ry** : honestly no  
 **ry** : i just dont want anyone but us knowing that okay?  
  
 **jy** : who am i ending today?  
  
 **ry** : no one  
  
 **jb** : rhys you can be open with us. sure, the eight of us are like a big family but at the end of the day the three of us are even closer  
 **jb** : i dont want you to suffer in silence   
  
**ry** : hyung...  
  
 **jy** : he's right, rhys  
 **jy** : yes we act like everyone's parents  
 **jy** : but the day we became your legal guardians we became your actual parents  
 **jy** : i remember you two used to be so close you wouldnt hide anything  
 **jy** : even if you knew youd get into trouble  
  
 **jb** : oh my god remember when you hid a cat under your bed when you were five   
**jb** : you were sneaking food from dinner to feed it  
  
 **ry** : yes  
 **ry** : mr. snuffles :((  
 **ry** : i also remember when you found out you said we couldnt keep him  
  
 **jb** : then you started crying and immediately i helped you find a better place to hide him  
  
 **ry** : and when dad found out you nearly fought him for me to keep him  
 **ry** : admit it though, mr. snuffles helped your love for cats  
  
 **jb** : he did  
 **jb** : i almost lost it when dad did what he did...  
  
 **jy** : wait what did he do?  
  
 **ry** : fucker took the cat while we were at school and had it put down.  
 **ry** : i almost lost it.  
 **ry** : that was the last time i spoke to him  
  
 **jb** : is it bad i dont miss them?  
  
 **ry** : nope, cause neither do i  
 **ry** : °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°  
  
 **jb** : i love you rhysie <3  
  
 **ry** : i love you to hyung <3  
  
  
  
 _ **( the gay agenda )**_  
  
 **jungshook** : why is rhys crying in the corner  
  
 **rhysespuffs** : NONE YA DAMN BUISNESS KUNGJOOK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im soff


	7. idek what to title this shit show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaehyun: i wake up and the first thing i see is the precious one is hurt
> 
> mingle: you know jaehyun  
> mingle: i think my favorite thing about you is you can still see rhys as precious even after seeing him in this chat  
> mingle: i admire that  
> mingle: i wish i to could disassociate from reality that far
> 
> jaehyun: have you ever had him fall asleep on your shoulder on the way back from a field trip?
> 
> mingle: no?
> 
> jaehyun: then you have no room to speak
> 
> yugyum: that would be cute and all  
> yugyum: but rhys broke his leg  
> yugyum: and jaebum is Not Pleased.
> 
> rhysespuffs: one time i dissasociated and ended up in busan  
> rhysespuffs: jungkook was Not Pleased to have me show up at his parent's home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry if daniel seems ooc  
> i just wanted some fluff
> 
> enjoy folks

_**(private chat, daniel, rhys)**_  
  
 **rhys** : hey, thank you for walking me home  
 **rhys** : im sorry i dont remember last night  
  
 **daniel** : hey! its totally fine ^^  
 **daniel** : im just glad youre not hungover  
 **daniel** : like i was worried youd need a hospital with how much you drank  
  
 **rhys** : momma aint raised no bitch  
 **rhys** : well  
 **rhys** : my friend moms at least  
  
 **daniel** : park jinyoung, right?  
 **daniel** : i met him briefly when i bumped into youngjae the other day  
  
 **rhys** : yiiip das my eomma  
 **rhys** : then theres jimin, my twink eomma  
 **rhys** : and jin my bitchy eomma  
  
 **daniel** : what a lovely trio  
  
 **rhys** : they helped raise me so what can ya do  
 **rhys** : i love my big messed up family dearly though  
  
 **daniel** : you and bambam seemed really close  
 **daniel** : is there something going on between you?  
  
 **rhys** : it's uh  
 **rhys** : complicated?  
 **rhys** : its a really long story haha  
  
 **daniel** : well, if youre willing, id love to listen  
 **daniel** : itd be a shame if last night was a one time thing  
  
 **rhys** : daniel...  
 **rhys** : look you seem like an amazing guy  
 **rhys** : like anyone would be BEYOND lucky to have you  
 **rhys** : but...  
  
 **daniel** : but?  
  
 **rhys** : you dont wanna tie yourself to me like that  
 **rhys** : i have a tendency to fuck up when i let people too close  
 **rhys** : that and im convinced life hates me lol  
 **rhys** : you don't need that in your life  
 **rhys** : but thank you for being so sweet this morning  
 **rhys** : im sure youll make someone very happy  
  
 **daniel** : you deserve happiness to rhys  
 **daniel** : you may see yourself that way, but i dont  
 **daniel** : i guarentee your friends dont  
 **daniel** : bambam looked like he wanted to skewer me the moment i sat beside you  
 **daniel** : jungkook even told me if i hurt you he'd chop my dick off  
  
 **rhys** : oh my god i hate him so much  
 **rhys** : even after that you still wanted to pursue me?  
 **rhys** : either you got balls or you really see something in me i just cant  
  
 **daniel** : thats the thing about beauty  
 **daniel** : sometimes things we see in our selves that we hate  
 **daniel** : are the things others adore most  
  
 **rhys** : ...i take it back, be my boyfriend? please?  
  
 **daniel** : youre adorable. but from an outsiders opinion maybe you should try to focus on yourself for a while  
 **daniel** : forget dating and learn to see what everyone else sees  
  
 **rhys** : youre a beautiful human being and officially the best hook up ive ever had  
 **rhys** : well actually your the second person ive ever been with like that sooo-  
  
 **daniel** : well, it is an honor to have been that for you, sweet prince~  
  
 **rhys** : i choked on air and now my brother is hovering  
 **rhys** : im already jealous of whoever gets the pleasure of being with you  
  
 **daniel** : i hope you have a good day, rhys  
 **daniel** : if you ever need ANYTHING from me  
 **daniel** : dont hesistate to message me  
  
 **rhys** : the same goes for you, daniel  
  
 _ **rhys** changed **daniel's** name to **sweetheart**!_  
  
 _ **sweetheart** changed **rhys** ' name to **kitty**!_  
  
 **kitty** : kitty?  
  
 **sweetheart** : you reminded me of a cat all night  
 **sweetheart** : you got claws, but deep down youre sweet and cuddly  
  
 **kitty** : bless you for getting my soul animal perfectly (◕ᴗ◕✿)  
  
  
  
 _ **(the gay agenda)**_  
  
 **gyugyu** : so can we go over the highlight reel from last night  
  
 **mingle** : oh please no  
 **mingle** : i saw junkook and yugyeom fuck and id rather not relive that  
  
 **yugyum** : YOU SAW WHAT  
  
 _ **jungshook** sent a video!_

__

  
**jungshook** : you see your boyfriend dance like that and tell me you wouldnt tap that ass Immediately.  
  
 **doubleb** : speaking of boyfriends dancing  
 **doubleb** : please tell me someone got that fucking drunk in love dance  
 **doubleb** : iconic  
  
 **jungshook** : WHEN THEY ALL STARTED DANCING IN NEAR UNISON I NEARLY SHIT MYSELF  
 **jungshook** : BOTTOM BITCHES SNAPPED  
  
 **rhysespuffs** : :):):)  
 **rhysespuffs** : oh whale  
  
 **gyugyu** : what about when taehyung and rhys had a dance off  
  
 **rhysespuffs** : wait WHAT  
  
 **mingle** : you dont remember?  
 **mingle** : you literally challenged him to the boy is mine  
  
 **rhysespuffs** : ajgusduishehw8373ndjs  
  
 **doubleb** : mark looked like he was gonna faint  
 **doubleb** : taehyung looked fucking HOT  
  
 **jungshook** : i think what made everyone lose their shit was the end  
 **jungshook** : like y'all both kissed mark but when you kissed him tae and bam made out  
  
 **doubleb** : best hour of my life  
  
 **rhysespuffs** : WHAT  
 **rhysespuffs** : I DID FUXKING W H A. T  
  
 **doubleb** : do you seriously not remember?  
  
 **rhysespuffs** : im having a stokr  
  
  
 _ **(private chat, mark, rhys)**_  
  
 **rhys** : WHY DIDNT YOU FUCKING TELL ME WE KISSED LAST NIGHT

 **mark** : hello rhys  
 **mark** : me?  
 **mark** : oh im fine thank you :)

 **rhys** : FUCK OFF IM SERIOUS  
  
 **mark** : wait really?  
 **mark** : you dont remember?  
  
 **rhys** : OBVIOUSLY FUCOING NOT  
 **rhys** : LAST THING I REMEMBER WAS TALKING TO JAEBUM  
  
 **mark** : oh  
 **mark** : uhm  
 **mark** : this is awkward  
  
 **rhys** : i imagine you pushed me away though  
 **rhys** : thats shitty of taehyung and i to do that to you  
 **rhys** : especially after our talk  
  
 **mark** : yeah i did push you away  
 **mark** : that was when you and daniel met so i imagine you didnt care that much  
 **mark** : tae and i talked about it anyways so its whatever  
 **mark** : i still love him  
  
 **rhys** ; you love him?  
 **rhys** : like love love him?  
 **rhys** : this isnt just some stupid game?  
  
 **mark** : uhm, no?  
 **mark** : why the fuck would it be just a stupid game  
 **mark** : im not fucking like that rhys  
  
 **rhys** : igbore me  
 **rhys** : idk wyat im soaying  
 **rhys** : fbye  
  
  
 _ **(the gay agenda)**_  
  
 **yugyum** : i just saw rhys jump out his window  
 **yugyum** : what is happening  
 **yugyum** : OH MY GOD HE BROKE HISBSISHAISBAS  
 **yugyum** : I AHXVE TO GO  
  
 **jungshook** : IM ON MY WAY

_**dk** sent a gif!_

  
  
**gyugyu** : is it bad im laughing so fucking hard rn  
  
 **mingle** : no cause same omfg  
  
 **doubleb** : WHAT IS HAPPENING  
  
 _ **rhysespuffs** sent a photo!_

  
  
 **gyugyu** : OMFG  
  
 **jaehyun** : i wake up and the first thing i see is the precious one is hurt  
  
 **mingle** : you know jaehyun  
 **mingle** : i think my favorite thing about you is you can still see rhys as precious even after seeing him in this chat  
 **mingle** : i admire that  
 **mingle** : i wish i to could disassociate from reality that far  
  
 **jaehyun** : have you ever had him fall asleep on your shoulder on the way back from a field trip?  
  
 **mingle** : no?  
  
 **jaehyun** : then you have no room to speak

 **yugyum** : that would be cute and all  
 **yugyum** : but rhys broke his leg  
 **yugyum** : and jaebum is Not Pleased.

 **rhysespuffs** : one time i dissasociated and ended up in busan  
 **rhysespuffs** : jungkook was Not Pleased to have me show up at his parent's home  
  
 _ **jungshook** sent a photo!'_

  
  
 **jungshook** : jaebum fucking terrifies me  
  
 **rhysespuffs** : also i sprained my foot not broke my leg yug chill  
  
 **yugyeom** : SAME FUCKING THING  
 **yugyeom** : YOU FUCKING TELL OUR DANCE TEACHER WHY YOU CANT DANCE  
  
 **rhysespuffs** : its a broken leg  
  
 **gyugyu** : why havent you gone to a doctor yet ???!!!  
  
 **rhysespuffs** : cause they wont except my buy 5 get one free card  
  
 **dk** : you go there that often?  
  
 **rhysespuffs** : i jumped out my window  
 **rhysespuffs** : because i wanted to sneak out for ice cream that i wouldnt have to share  
 **rhysespuffs** : and to bug bambam  
 **rhysespuffs** : i dont make good choices seokmin  
  
 **dk** : fair point  
 **dk** : continue  
  
 **doubleb** : you just saw me an hour ago ???  
  
 **rhysespuffs** : i missed you  
  
 **doubleb** : i couldve come over  
  
  
 _ **(private chat, baebam, babe)**_  
  
 **babe** : shit went down between mark and i last night and i cant say shit infront of kook because i'm Problematic and i know ill say something i dont mean about taehyung and he'll get pissed  
  
 **baebam** : woah wait what?  
 **baebam** : do i need to fight him?  
  
 **babe** : you need to come over here and cuddle me as my fake boyfriend   
**babe** : because tbh i just want you right now  
 **babe** : i know our stuff in public is fake  
 **babe** : but i feel safe with you  
  
 **baebam** : really?  
 **baebam** : normally you go to yugyeom about this sort of thing  
 **baebam** : but ofc im on my way  
  
 **babe** : please hurrt before i start crying  
  
  
\---  
  
  
 _ **(the real housewives of seoul)**_  
  
 **twink** : so rumor has it our little kitten got laid (ʘ‿ʘ✿)  
  
 **peach** : as his guardian i cannot partake in this  
  
 **flower** : but youre gonna lurk?  
  
 **peach** : ofc  
  
 **kitten** : jesus christ   
**kitten** : no   
**kitten** : nope  
 **kitten** : not doing this  
  
 **giantbaby** : i really dont wanna hear about this again either plus bambam just got here and rhys cant even pick his phone up  
  
 _ **giantbaby** sent a photo!_

 __  
  
 **giantbaby** : theyre a cute couple  
  
 **twink** : i still cant believe it  
 **twink** : and an open relationship?   
**twink** : rhys doesnt seem the type  
  
 **giantbaby** : tbh i give it a week before they either go exclusive or break up  
  
 _ **kitten** sent a photo!_

__   
  
_**giantbaby** sent a photo!_

  
  
\---  
  
 _ **(private chat, baebam, babe)**_  
  
 _ **babe** changed **baebam's** name to **kovu**!_  
  
 _ **kovu** changed **babe's** name to **kiara**!_  
  
 **kiara** : thank you for disney marathoning with me  
 **kiara** : and being the perfect best friend  
  
 **kovu** : no problem cutie  
 **kovu** : you sure you dont want me to come back and stay the night?  
  
 **kiara** : nah, ill be fine  
 **kiara** : i do miss you though...  
 **kiara** : is that weird to say?  
  
 **kovu** : i dont think so  
 **kovu** : i miss you to...  
  
 **kiara** : this feels kinda like a real relationship lol  
  
 **kovu** : it does huh? lol  
 **kovu** : maybe we should stop it  
  
 **kiara** : bam?  
  
 **kovu** : yes?  
  
 **kiara** : i dont wanna stop it  
  
 **kovu** : wait- really?  
  
 **kiara** : haha no just playin  
  
  
 _ **(private chat, mingie, rhysie)**_  
  
 **rhysie** : FUXKING GAME END ME IM SUCH A FUCKING IDIOT

 **mingie** : we already been knew

_**rhysie** sent a photo!_

__

**mingie** : fuck off

 **rhysie** : luv u to gyu <3  
  
  
 _ **(private chat, kovu, kiara)**_  
  
 **kovu** : oh, haha  
 **kovu** : same  
 **kovu** : i need to get some sleep  
  
 **kiara** : wait bam  
 **kiara** : i didn't mean that  
 **kiara** : im just awkward as fuck and i couldnt handle it  
  
 **kovu** : youre adorable  
  
 **kiara** : you should get some sleep though bambi  
 **kiara** : sweet dreams   
  
**kovu** : yeah, you to rhys


	8. party in the biology room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaehyun: how come i never get a cool name in these chats
> 
> mingle changed jaehyun's name to jinkies
> 
> jinkies: go fuck yourself
> 
> mingle: be careful what you ask for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i have been extremely reluctant in updating this story due to simply being unsure if i liked how it was progressing. i've had this chapter ready since before i posted the last one, and i have up until chapter 14 written. i may still change somethings but if i do then i'll post something to let you guys who are reading this know so you're not left waiting
> 
> im sorry this took so long
> 
> i hope you enjoy this mess

As the weeks following the party went by, Halloween growing closer and closer, it seemed that BamBam and Rhys were growing closer as well. No one missed the quiet whispers the two shared or how different their dynamic was. Before they would be constantly fighting and insulting each other, making hard to see they were best friends. Now there was rarely a moment where BamBam didn't have his arms around Rhys or where Rhys wasn't playing with his hair. It worried their friends, but they all knew they could never say anything.  
  
While they grew closer though, it seemed the group was growing apart. The only ones who noticed were Mingyu, Minghao, and Seokmin. "Hey guys?" Seokmin spoke up as the three were waiting for the others after school. "What's gonna happen if everyone breaks up? I mean the only ones who aren't dating someone in the group are Jaehyun and me."  
"Honestly?" Mingyu spoke up as Minghao intertwined their fingers, the two seemingly gravitating closer together naturally. "I don't think its just our friend group that may get fractured. I... I worry about Bam and Rhys."  
"Jungkook and Yugyeom also, they're still so fresh and both are little shits." Seokmin sighed as he rubbed his head. "I just don't want to lose you guys."  
"I think we all feel the same way, Seokie. That is what will help us all stay together." Minghao was trying his best to sound sure, but none of them were entirely convinced.  
  
\---  
  
_**rhys** created a new chat!_  
  
_**rhys** added **tolfuk** , **dickbag** , **lala** , and 3 others!_  
  
_**rhys** named the chat **dancers**!_  
  
**rhys** : so what songs is everyone doing for their solos?  
  
_**dickbag** changed their name to **kook**!_  
  
**kook** : dickbag? still? you and bambam istg  
**kook** : my hyung is helping me write a song for mine  
  
**tolfuk** : im thinking of doing a chris brown song, im not sure yet  
  
**lala** : i like it by cardi b  
  
**rosie** : partition by beyonce  
  
**minghao** : im doing privacy by chris brown  
  
**tolfuk** : WHAT THE FUCK REALLY  
  
**minghao** : IM SORRY  
  
**tolfuk** : WELL SHIT NOW IDK  
  
**jaehyun** : im doing an original song to  
  
**rhys** : yug idk either maybe we can help each other decide  
  
**tolfuk** : maybe yoongi hyung will help me make on original song to  
  
**rhys** : well on my own then :)  
  
**tolfuk** : IM SORRY I DIDNT SEE YOUR MESSAGE  
  
**lala** : our teacher luckily doesnt care about the lyrics  
**lala** : he fuckin wild  
  
**rhys** : right?  
**rhys** : remember when jimin did that once upon a time song?  
  
**lala** : ONCE UPON A TIME NOT LONG AGO  
  
**rhys** : I WAS A HOE  
**rhys** : AND IM ADMITTIN IIIIT  
  
**lala** : WONT TAKE IT BACK  
**lala** : CAUSE I DID THE SHIIIIIT  
  
**tolfuk** : this is why our friend group is watched by teachers  
  
**kook** : wait what  
  
**tolfuk** : after they sent that they started yelling the full song and dancing  
**tolfuk** : we're in fucking biology  
  
**rhys** : in my defense  
**rhys** : he needs to pull that stick out his ass  
**rhys** : OH MY GOD WHAT IF I DID HOLLABACK BOY BY COBRA STARSHIP  
  
**kook** : my emo heart  
  
**tolfuk** : can you make decisions like thst when youre not half awake  
**tolfuk** : when did you last sleep  
  
**rhys:** when were we assigned the essay for English?  
  
**rosie** : monday  
  
**rhys** : then sunday night i believe  
**rhys** : im surving on redbull and coffee  
**rhys** : i can see colors  
**rhys** : theres a unicorn dancing on the teachers desk  
**rhys** : the sky is purple  
**rhys** : am i dying?  
  
**jaehyun** : im telling bam  
  
**rhys** : NOOOOO I NEED TO FINISH THIS ESSAY  
  
**rosie** : rhys its not due until next friday  
  
**rhys** : wait what  
**rhys** : I THOUGHT IT WAS DUE TOMORROW  
  
**tolfuk** : and they say bambam is the idiot in your relationship  
  
**rhys** : hey >:[  
**rhys** : dont talk about my baby like that >:[  
  
_**kook** took a screenshot!_  
  
**rhys** : HEY WAIT NO  
**rhys** : JEON FUCKING JUNGKOOK  
  
  
  
_**(the gay agenda)**_  
  
_**jungshook** sent a screen shot!_  
  
**gyugyu** : bless  
  
**mingle** : rip kook  
  
**jaehyun** : how come i never get a cool name in these chats  
  
_**mingle** changed **jaehyun's** name to **jinkies**_  
  
**jinkies** : go fuck yourself  
  
**mingle** : be careful what you ask for  
  
**rhysespuffs** : jungkook :)  
  
**doubleb** : im your baby huh?~  
  
_**rhysespuffs** left the chat!_  
  
_**doubleb** added **rhysespuffs** to the chat!_  
  
**doubleb** : its cute baby  
  
**rhysespuffs** : iiiii  
  
_**rhysespuffs** sent a photo!_

  
  
  
_**(private chat, mingie, rhysie)**_  
  
**rhysie** : MINGYU  
  
**mingie** : RHYS  
  
**rhysie** : ITHINKIHAVEREALFEELINGFORBAMBAM  
  
**mingie** : NO FUCKING SHIT NUMBNUTS  
  
_**rhysie** sent a photo!_

  
  
**mingie** : rhys  
**mingie** : bambam rarely gets in fights  
**mingie** : when he does its self defense  
**mingie** : HE PUNCHED A BITCH FOR YOU LAST WEEK  
  
**rhysie** : aaaaaAAAAAAAAAA  
  
**mingie** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
**rhysie** : A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A  
  
**mingie** : on a serious note  
**mingie** : what about mark?  
  
**rhysie** : oh yeah i never told anyone  
  
**mingie** : what-?  
  
**rhysie** : the night of the party we had a talk and he told me he likes me more then taehyung but we cant be together. not even when i turn 18  
**rhysie** : like thats such a fucking confusing thing to say  
**rhysie** : "hey i like you a lot but we cant be together even though you like me to"  
**rhysie** : plus he told me he pushed me away when i kissed him  
  
**mingie** : oh holy shit dude  
**mingie** : istg your life is straight k drama  
**mingie** : but promise me something rhys  
**mingie** : dont get too attached to bam  
**mingie** : remember you guys are best friends first  
  
**rhysie** : im trying mingyu  
**rhysie** : but god fucking damn it does he make it hard  
**rhysie** : he's been coming over everyday since i sprained my ankle  
**rhysie** : he told me i shouldnt have been dancing with it but i insisted im fine but he wants to help me keep pressure off it  
**rhysie** : hes so sweet  
**rhysie** : like where the fuck did the dick wad part of him go  
  
**mingie** : just be careful rhys  
**mingie** : truthfully i dont want you to get hurt  
  
**rhysie** : i know mingyu  
**rhysie** : i appreciate you as a friend so much <3  
  
**mingie** : <<<333  
  
**rhysie** : how are you and minghao?  
  
**mingie** : oh well look at the time gotta jet  
  
_**rhysie** sent a photo!_

  
  
**mingie** : smd  
  
  
  
_**(private chat, kovu, kiara)**_  
  
**kiara** : that doesnt make you uncomfortable does it?  
  
**kovu** : honestly?  
**kovu** : it made me really happy  
**kovu** : is that weird?  
  
**kiara** : jwjsufuisudwj  
**kiara** : same here  
  
_**kiara** sent a gif!_

  
  
**kiara** : me rn  
  
_**kovu** sent a gif!_

  
  
**kovu** : me omw to you rn  
  
**kiara** : OMG IS THAT THE VIDEO YOU GUYS DID A WHILE BACK IM SCREAMING  
**kiara** : but you better gimmie that sweater youre wearing then  
**kiara** : yanno  
**kiara** : for scientific reasons  
  
**kovu** : tbh i forsaw that and made sure i wore a shirt underneath  
**kovu** : see you soon babe  
  
  
**_(the gay agenda)_**  
  
**yugyum** : i just witnessed a murder  
  
**jungshook** : WHAT  
  
**yugyum** : bambam came to our biology classroom and rhys tackled him to the ground so quick  
**yugyum** : like bruh u ok  
  
**doubleb** : i am amazing  
  
**rhysespuffs** : i have his sweater ヽ(๑◠ܫ◠๑)ﾉ  
  
**yugyum** : the teacher looks dead inside  
  
**jungshook** : im omw  
  
**dk** : CRASHING THE BIOLOGY CLASS PARTYYYY  
  
**jinkies** : this is why we always get detention once a week


	9. don't you dare fucking solo ult me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snacc: all is good in the world hello family i love you all
> 
> sunshine: oh  
> sunshine: so this is why when jackson opened the group chat he just sighed and put his phone away
> 
> snacc: i love you all except for jackson wang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back binches  
> sorry for the wait  
> i finally figured out if i wanted to continue the story like i was and i think i will? theres still a few things i might change but i'll be updating again
> 
> also i haven't officially stated this but i have a one shot tumblr now kingjjofwonderland.tumblr.com send me some requests if you want 
> 
> c ya l8rz sk8rz

_**(private chat, yoongles, brat)**_  
  
 **yoongles** : hey so i need help with something  
 **yoongles** : my class is doing this project where we have to collaborate with a freshman or a highschooler on a song  
 **yoongles** : the song i was assigned seems lile it'd fit your voice  
 **yoongles** : you down?  
  
 **brat** : what song was it?  
  
 **yoongles** : :))  
  
 **brat** : im scared  
 **brat** : you never use smileys  
  
 **yoongles** : do you still like all time low?  
  
 **brat** : OFC I LOVE ALL TIME LOW  
 **brat** : MY EMO HEART  
 **brat** : AHATS THE SONG  
  
 **yoongles** : well...  
  
  
 _ **(the gay agenda)**_  
  
 **rhysespuffs** : yoongles is my favorite hyung  
 **rhysespuffs** : im so excited  
  
 **jungshook** : back off my hyungs >:(  
  
 **rhysespuffs** : HE CAME TO ME SHIT STAIN  
  
 _ **jungshook** sent a photo!_

  
  
_**rhysespuffs** sent a photo!_

  
  
**doubleb** : what did yoongi do?  
  
 **rhysespuffs** : he needs help for a school project and since he was assigned literally my favorite song of all time low's he asked me to do it  
 **rhysespuffs** : i cant say more then that though  
  
  
 _ **(bangtanfucks)**_  
  
 **manbun** : NO FUCKING SEXTING IN THE GROUP CHAT  
 **manbun** : JESUS CHRIST  
  
 **wwh** : dont be disrespectful to your hyungs  
  
 **nomnam** : baby private?  
  
 **wwh** : ofc  
 **wwh** : we never did get to finish the night of the party  
 **wwh** : its been four fucking weeks  
  
 **minnie** : oh yeah cause you guys had the fighting couple all night  
  
 **alien** : jimin please dont bring it up again  
  
 **minnie** : tae you guys are s t i l l fighting about it  
 **minnie** : like what the fuck even happened  
  
 **alien** : i kinda told him about my feelings for bambam?  
 **alien** : and because of the shit that happened earlier that night it just escalated  
 **alien** : i havent talked to or seen mark for like two weeks  
  
 **minnie** : y'all have worse communication issues then yoongi and i  
  
 **yoon** : hurtful, but true  
  
 **minnie** : i love you yoongles <3  
  
 **yoon** : mmmmhmmm <3  
  
 **manbun** : i'm gonna vomit  
  
 **JHOOOOOPE** : AWE LOVE ~~~~  
 **JHOOOOOPE** : jungkook don't be rude >:[  
  
 **manbun** : I WILL BE BECAUSE YOONGI IS TRYING TO REPLACE ME  
  
 **minnie** : YOONGI. >:-[  
  
 **yoon** : um what  
  
 **manbun** : I KNOW ABOUT YOU AND RHYS, HYUNG.  
  
 **minnie** : YOONGI HOW COULD YOU  
 **minnie** : WITH MY OWN SON!!  
  
 **yoon** : he's helping me with a project  
 **yoon** : it's his favorite band  
 **yoon** : HOP OFF MY DICK JUNGCOCK  
  
 **manbun** : :''''''(  
  
 **wwh** : YOU MADE THE BABY CRY MIN YOONGI.  
  
 **yoon** : oh for fucks sake  
 **yoon** : come over after school and i'll take you for lamb skewers  
  
 **manbun** : :''''''''')  
 **manbun** : gotta go get that good succ now bye  
  
 **alien** : i think he enjoys annoying us  
  
 **yoon** : probably.

  
  
 _ **(got seven of you fuckers to deal with)**_  
  
 **mother** : FAMILY MEETING.  
 **mother** : RIGHT. FUCKING. NOW.  
  
 **markymark** : it wasn't me  
  
 **snacc** : it wasn't me  
  
 **bambi** : it was probably me  
  
 **mother** : WHO BROKE OUR TV?!  
  
 **bambi** : okay was not me then lol rip whoever did  
  
 **snacc** : SOMEONE NBROKE THE FUCKING TV?!  
  
 **markymark** : oh god rip  
  
 **tolboi** : in my defense  
  
 **mother** : Y U G Y E O M.  
  
 **tolboi** : i have no defense  
 **tolboi** : tell jungkook he has the finest dick game on earth  
  
 **snacc** : jungkook give yugyeom his phone back this is family ONLY  
  
 **tolboi** : I'M YOUR FUCKING SON  
  
 **snacc** : NOT ANYMORE IF YOU BROKE THE FUCKING TV  
  
 **bambi** : wait which tv was it?  
  
 **mother** : Living room.  
  
 **bambi** : oh  
 **bambi** : i know who did it  
 **bambi** : just  
 **bambi** : don't check the front window h e h  
  
 **mother** : WHO DID YOU PISS OFF ENOUGH TO BREAK OUR T V   
  
**snacc** : I'M GONNA FUCKIN G THROW H A N D S WHO WAS IT BAMABM  
  
 **bambi** : i mayhaps pissed off the football team because they found out i slept with the quaterbacks girlfriend last year,,,,  
  
 **snacc** : i'm breaking up with you oh my G O D  
  
 **bambi** : RHYS NO  
  
 **snacc** : MY FUCKING T V B A M  
 **snacc** : MY DISNEY MOVIES ARE GONNA GO UNWATCHED  
 **snacc** : MY SLIMES ARE GONNA GO H U N G R Y  
  
 **bambi** : JUST USE JAEBUMS TV  
  
 **snacc** : I'M NOT GOING NEAR THEIR FUCK DUNGEON YOU CRAZY?!  
  
 **mother** : I am still here.  
  
 _ **snacc** sent a photo!_

  
  
 **appa** : Rhys I'm buying a new tv rn chill  
  
 **snacc** : all is good in the world hello family i love you all  
  
 **sunshine** : oh  
 **sunshine** : so this is why when jackson opened the group chat he just sighed and put his phone away  
  
 **snacc** : i love you all except for jackson wang  
  
 **markymark** : slimes going hungry???  
 **markymark** : don't tell me you play slime rancher  
  
 **snacc** : don't @ me mercy main  
  
 **markymark** : HEY DON'T COME AFTER ME FUCKIN DVA MAIN  
  
 **snacc** : YOU'RE JUST MAD I SOLO ULTED YOU  
  
 **markymark** : YES, I FUCKING AM  
  
 **tolboi** : TAKE IT TO THE OVERWATCH CHAT NUMBNUTS  
  
 **snacc** : I FUCKING WILL

  
  
 _ **(game end me)**_  
  
**nerfdisdik** : IF YOU ARE GONNA RESURRECT YOUR FUCKING TEAM OF COURSE IM GONNA SOLO ULT YOU  
  
 **mercy4mark** : OR YOU COULD SHOOT AT ME LIKE A NORMAL, SMART PLAYER  
  
 **nerfdisdik** : YOU WOULD'VE RESURRECTED YOUR TEAM BY THEN  
 **nerfdisdik** : MAYBE NEXT TIME DON'T YELL "HERE COMES THE ULT" ON DISCORD  
  
 **blackwidowbaby** : how long are you guys gonna argue for  
  
 **jaehanzo** : are you two seriously still on about this that was a week ago  
  
 **mcyong** : what is happening right now  
  
 **luwucio** : what the fuck is my name and why is the couple fighting  
  
 **jaehanzo** : oh woozi no  
  
 **nerfdisdik** : MY BOYFRIEND WOULDN'T GET SO BOOTY TICKLED OVER A SOLO ULT.  
  
 **mercy4mark** : MY BOYFRIEND IS ACTUALLY GOOD WITH DVA.  
  
 **nerfdisdik** : YOU FUCKING TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW YOU COCK SWADDLE  
 **nerfdisdik** : ACTUALLY FINE. GUESS WHO IS GOING BACK TO SOMBRA   
  
**blackwidowbaby** : you hack me again i swear to FUCKING. GOD.  
  
 **nerfdisdik** : BLAME MR TUNA OVER THERE  
  
 **mercy4mark** : SAYS THE MOST BITTER PEANUT BUTTER CUP I HAVE EVER ENCOUNTERED.  
  
 **mcyong** : um  
  
 **jaehanzo** : I feel like this is crossing from playful banter to dangerous waters  
  
 **blackwidowbaby** : when doesn't it with them  
  
 **nerfdisdik** : YOU  
 **nerfdisdik** : UGH I FUCKING CANT STAND YOU  
  
 **mercy4mark** : luv u to rhysie :*  
  
 _ **nerfdisdik** sent a photo!_

  
  
 **luwucio** : awe how sweet  
 **luwucio** : NOW WHO CHANGED MY FUCKING NAME.  
  
  
  



	10. a horrible mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> markymark: anyone busy tonight?  
> markymark: i don't wanna be alone in this house anymore lol
> 
> mother: date night  
> mother: sorry
> 
> sunshine: jackson and i literally just got to jeju and we are gonna be gone a few days   
> sunshine: i was just about to ask if you could pick coco up, the sitter flaked  
> sunshine: i'm so sorry mark :(((
> 
> snacc: yugkook are on a date and bam is off doing whatever it is he's doing  
> snacc: i'm getting bubbletea if you wanna join
> 
> markymark: ill get coco and omw

**_(private chat, <3<3<3, babyboy)_**  
  
 **babyboy** : I miss you...  
 **babyboy** : I think it's over between him and I  
 **babyboy** : And you made me feel so amazing....  
 **babyboy** : can i come over?  
  
 **< 3<3<3**: doors unlocked baby  
  
  
\---  
  
 _ **(private chat, kovu, kiara)**_  
  
 **kiara** : hey, what are you doing tonight?  
 **kiara** : jaebum and jinyoung are having date night  
 **kiara** : so i got the FUCK outta there lol  
  
 **kiara** : bam?   
  
**kiara** : you're probably busy, sorry for bugging you haha  
  
 **kiara** : text me when you can...  
  
\---  
  
 _ **(private chat, mark, taetae)**_  
  
 **mark** : i'm sorry i havent messaged you  
 **mark** : i've just been confused  
 **mark** : i mean first you say you love me  
 **mark** : then less than 24 hours later you have feelings for bambam?  
 **mark** : i get it though, i mean you obviously know about rhys...  
 **mark** : but i wanna make this work tae  
 **mark** : i do love you  
 **mark** : can i come over?  
  
 **mark** : taehyung?  
  
 **mark** : you're probably busy or upset it took me so long...  
  
 **mark** : i miss you, i hope we can talk soon  
  
 **mark** : sweet dreams, baby  
  
\---  
  
 ** _(the gay agenda)_**  
  
 **rhysespuffs** : who wants to get bubbletea with me  
 **rhysespuffs** : jjp date night  
  
 **yugyum** : kook and i are having a movie date  
 **yugyum** : im sorry :(  
  
 **gyugyu** : seungchol is holding a family meeting and if we try to leave we have to take over everyone's chores  
 **gyugyu** : idk about seokmin and minghao  
 **gyugyu** : but no fucking way am i cleaning this giant ass house by myself  
  
 **jinkies** : i'm stuck at the dance studio because our teacher wants me to help some people out with their moves  
  
 **rhysespuffs** : oh, alright  
  
 **jungshook** : what about bambam?  
  
 **rhysespuffs** : i texted him earlier but he still hasn't responded  
 **rhysespuffs** : I SEE YOU READING THE CHAT YOU FUCKER  
  
 **doubleb** : sorry busy cant talk  
  
 **rhysespuffs** : oh, okay  
 **rhysespuffs** : well i'll just go by myself  
 **rhysespuffs** : no biggie ^^  
  
 **yugyum** : you sure? we can head over after the movie  
  
 **rhysespuffs** : jungkook i demand you take my best friend out somewhere nice for dinner and treat him like the prince he is  
  
 **jungshook** : you sure rhys? i don't mind either  
  
 **rhysespuffs** : positive  
 **rhysespuffs** : maybe jimin and yoongi arent busy or something  
 **rhysespuffs** : or the BP girls  
 **rhysespuffs** : have a fun night, everyone !!!  
  
\---  
  
 _ **(got seven of you fuckers to deal with)**_  
  
 **markymark** : anyone busy tonight?  
 **markymark** : i don't wanna be alone in this house anymore lol  
  
 **mother** : date night  
 **mother** : sorry  
  
 **sunshine** : jackson and i literally just got to jeju and we are gonna be gone a few days   
**sunshine** : i was just about to ask if you could pick coco up, the sitter flaked  
 **sunshine** : i'm so sorry mark :(((  
  
 **snacc** : yugkook are on a date and bam is off doing whatever it is he's doing  
 **snacc** : i'm getting bubbletea if you wanna join  
  
 **markymark** : ill get coco and omw  
  
\---  
  
Rhys hated the fact it still made him smile knowing that he and Mark were hanging out for the first time since everything began changing. He didn't want to care as much as he did, and it confused his heart even more. With a sigh he set his phone down, his mind drifting to BamBam. It wasn't like him to just disappear like that without telling someone what he was doing, and as his thoughts drifted he began to have a bitter realization of maybe someone did know, and that they were who he was with. "Hey! Sorry I took a bit, Coco decided she wanted to have me chase her." Mark's voice stopped Rhys' train of thought completely, his smile drifting back to his lips as his eyes settled on the tall figure and his excited dog rushing to Rhys.  
"Coco!!!" Rhys giggled as he let her jump onto his lap, holding her close. "It's alright. Thank you for coming, I didn't really wanna be alone either..." Rhys felt weird admitting something so vulnerable, but he tried to remind himself that Mark knew everything about Rhys and his issues.   
"Same here. Taehyung isn't answering my texts and my mind is going wild..." Mark sighed before he noticed two bubble teas already there. "...You remembered my order?" he asked with a grin, noting the blush forming on Rhys' cheeks.  
"I uh, yeah. I was worried it was different but I didn't wanna make you have to wait for yours while I already had mine." Rhys tried his best to cover up the truth, which was he wasn't thinking about it. His mind was on autopilot from all the other times they'd hang out. Either Mark would show up first and get both or Rhys would because neither of them liked waiting by the counter for their order.   
"You still on your menu journey?" Mark asked as he sat beside the younger, that breathtaking smile taking the air from Rhys' lungs. The younger quickly pushed those feelings away, desperate for it to be like it was before. Before either of them knew of the others feelings, or the fact them being together truly would never happen.  
"Only two more combos left." Rhys hummed as he offered his drink for Mark to try. "But today I went with a classic, Matcha with regular boba."  
"I remember you practically survived on this one during exams last year." Mark snorted as he took a sip, offering Rhys his. "I heard you guys have a dance assignment soon."  
"Oh god don't remind me." Rhys groaned after taking a sip of Mark's, holding Coco a bit closer. "I don't even have a song yet." The younger pouted, drawing a smile from Mark.  
"You can use one of the songs we did." Mark hummed, his smile forming into a smirk at the surprise on Rhys' face. "Oh right, we haven't said anything."  
"Did you guys finally produced something?!" Rhys squealed excitedly.  
  
The pure excitement in Rhys' expression melted Mark's heart, but at the same time, it made it beat faster. "Yeah, we did. Our first single is coming out next week." Mark was grinning wide as Rhys fanboyed slightly.   
"Can I hear a song?!" Rhys was practically bouncing in his seat, causing a now disgruntled Coco to move onto Mark's lap.  
"Of course, wanna head over to my place?" Mark grinned, but Rhys was already getting up and pulling him with him.  
"WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR!" Rhys practically yelled, a wide grin on his face as they ran to Mark's place with Coco running ahead looking extremely happy.  
  
As the songs went on, Rhys couldn't hide his grin. Each song warmed his heart immensely, feeling proud that the seven of them were able to produce an album. But the title OMW caught his eye fairly quickly. His eyes shifted toward Mark, knowing how often the older used the phrase. He pushed the idea down until it came up and Mark's voice came through. Rhys' jaw had never dropped so quickly before but seemed to drop even more during the chorus. "WHAT THE FUCK MARK." Rhys screeched once it was over. "YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU COULD SING."   
"You never asked." He teased, but his blush showed he appreciated the compliment. Then his smile faded a bit as he glanced at another song. "Do you wanna hear BamBam's song? It's called party." At that, Rhys' expression hardened a bit.  
"I um. Hey, what's this one?" Rhys asked, changing the subject as he selected one titled "Fine". Mark didn't say anything, just waited to see Rhys' expression as Yugyeom began singing.  
"I think this is what he's doing for his solo," Mark remarked, smirking at how Rhys looked shocked.  
"I knew he could sing but not like that." Rhys laughed, his smile making an appearance again.  
"Rhys? Where is BamBam?" Mark finally asked, unable to wait any longer. He could tell something was off. "He never just takes off to do something without at least telling our group chat or a friend who would mention something."  
"I think the only person who knows is whomever he's with." Rhys finally spoke his thoughts aloud, unable to hide his hurt from Mark. "He was reading the 97 liner chat until I mentioned seeing him and all he said was "sorry busy cant talk" which as we both know..." Rhys trailed off, his.voice catching in his throat.  
"...means he's probably out with someone and didn't want to say." Mark sighed, pulling Rhys close. "But you can't know for sure until he says, Rhysie. It could just be your trust issues."  
"I know," Rhys mumbled as he hid his face in the crook of Mark's neck. "God this feels like no time has passed since it was just us." Rhys sighed, needing a subject change.  
"I missed you," Mark mumbled, his fingers running through the freshly orange locks on Rhys' head. "Can we promise to hang out once a week?"  
"Fuck that, I'm coming over twice a week." Rhys snorted, his eyes finding Mark's. That was all it took for them to realize that, regardless of how easily they fell back into their dynamic, so much had changed between them. "Mark...?" Rhys whispered, his voice shaky.  
"Yes?" Came the equally shaky reply.  
"Is... Are we.." Rhys struggled to find the right words to say just as Beautiful by Bazzi started ringing through the room. Mark practically jumped up to rush to his phone to answer, now out of breath.   
"Tae, hey! I was so worried when you hadn't answered..." There was that pain again. "No, I'm not super busy. Did... did you wanna meet up and talk?" Rhys found himself clutching his shirt, bitter reality seeping in. "Yeah, I'll see you soon. I love you." Mark's smile shined brighter than the sun, which seemed to suck all the stars out of Rhys' night sky. Before Mark could say a word after ending the call, LOVE by Kendrick Lamar started ringing through the room. Rhys just stood and grabbed his phone, ignoring the call quickly.   
"I should get going. Thank you for keeping me company." Rhys whispered, leaving Mark no time to respond as he rushed out of the house.  
  
  
Once he was a safe distance away from Mark's house, he decided to call BamBam back. The ache in his heart was ever-present, and he was worried BamBam would make it ache even more. "Hey, this is double b! Can't make it to the phone right now, leave a message at the beep!" Rhys just sighed and hung up, wondering where to go. He knew Jaebum wouldn't care that much if he crashed their date night, especially if Rhys was needing brother time, but Rhys cared a lot. So instead he found himself at a park, sitting on a swing set and wondering where exactly his feelings stood. His mind seemed to consume him until LOVE began ringing again. With a sigh, he slowly answered. "Hey, Bam."  
"Hey! Sorry I didn't answer, I was dropping a friend off. He uh, he was having a bad day and I wanted to help him feel better. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier." BamBam spoke his tone slightly off from his usual one. "So, you and Mark hung out? How did that go?"  
"He showed me the mixtape." Rhys hummed, his mind drifting everywhere. "You guys are really good."  
"Oh, that's awesome! What'd you think of my solo?" You could practically hear the bright smile that was probably spreading across BamBam's face, which left guilt eating at Rhys.  
"I uh, I didn't have a chance to hear it." Rhys lied, feeling awful as he sensed the mood change.  
"Oh. Well, did uh. Did you at least hear Lullaby?" BamBam sighed, Rhys, feeling the disappointment.   
"I did, you sounded amazing." Rhys grinned, resting his head on the chain of the swing.  
"Are you still at Mark's?" Bam asked, his tone growing worried now.  
"No, I'm at the park nearby. He uh, Taehyung was coming over so I took off." Rhys sighed, the hurt creeping in again.  
"Ah, that's good. He was worried their relationship was gonna fall apart." BamBam remarked, his voice sounding like he was thinking about something else.  
"You... you were hanging out with Taehyung all night?" Rhys asked, his heart beginning to hurt more.  
"Yeah? He is my friend. He needed some comfort because he thought Mark was gonna leave him. Is that an issue?" Now he was sounding defensive, making alarms go off in Rhys' head.  
"He should've gone to Mark for comfort is all. They should figure their shit out." Rhys huffed, quickly realizing the hypocrisy in his words.  
"Yeah. Whatever. I'm tired, I'll see you tomorrow." BamBam grumbled, hanging up before Rhys could get a word in.   
  
\---  
  
 _ **(dancers)**_  
  
 **lala** : oh my god i cant with this class  
  
 **minghao** : i cant believe our teacher did that like what the fuck  
  
 **kook** : im gonna wring their neck.  
  
 **tolfuk** : down attack dog. im fine, rhys is fine, its not a big deal and we werent the only ones who got shit  
  
 **jaehyun** : ah yes because "im glad you all have started practicing your dances already unlike some students. rhys, yugyeom, what are your excuses?" is an okay thing to say infront of the whole fucking class  
 **jaehyun** : she knows damn well you have to practice at home because your song isnt out yet and your hyungs teacher asked for it to be private  
  
 **tolfuk** : yes i may have a reason but did you really think thatd stop ANY teacher here?  
 **tolfuk** : the only teacher that likes us is the one who runs detention  
  
 **rosie** : has anyone seen Rhys since? Im not even sure if he realized dance class ended already  
  
 **rhys** : im trying to figure out a song, already got permission  
 **rhys** : dont tell anyone where i am please i need to get at least this sorted  
  
 **tolfuk** : just dont overwork yourself or ill have to sick bambam on you  
  
 **rhys** : ha  
 **rhys** : ill try not to.  
 **rhys** : see you guys! ^^  
  
 _ **rhys** logged off!_  
  
\---  
  
 _ **(private chat, kiara, kovu)**_  
  
 **kovu** : im sorry if i seemed rude last night  
 **kovu** : i was just really tired  
 **kovu** : you avoided me all morning im not stupid  
 **kovu** : just please talk to me?  
  
 **kovu** : its weird  
 **kovu** : we used to go weeks without talk and now i feel like i cant go 24 hours ??  
 **kovu** : god what are you doing to me rhys  
 **kovu** : OH FUCK IGNORE THATDIDJSJSJS  
  
 _ **(private chat, yug, bam)**_  
  
 **bam** : YUGYEOM I JUST OUTTED MYSELF SEND HELP  
  
 **yug** : wait WhaT  
  
 **bam** : ITS SUPPOSED TO BE A FAKEZHIP WHAT IS WRONG WITH MR  
  
 **yug** : are you talking about rhys-  
 **yug** : istg ily but ill chop ur dick off  
  
 **bam** : are you okay you're typing different  
  
 **yug** : nothingjajdiabsja  
 **yug** : he's getting his dick sucked and will text you later :) --kook  
  
 **bam** : gross  
 **bam** : remember the family motto jungkook  
 **bam** : spitters are quitters  
  
 **yug** : google how do you block someone irl  
  
\---  
  
 _ **(the gay agenda)**_  
  
 **doubleb** : school ended four fucking hours ago where the fuck is rhys  
  
 **gyugyu** : i thought he was with you ???  
 **gyugyu** : i didnt see him at the gate so minghao and i took off without him  
  
 **jungshook** : oh my god he isnt  
  
 **yugyum** : that kid is gonna work himself to fucking death istg  
  
 **doubleb** : ???????  
  
 **yugyum** : he's probably still in the dance wing practicing  
 **yugyum** : our teacher was giving us shit today for not practicing during class and i think it really got to him  
  
 **doubleb** : im on my way to the school now  
  
 **yugyum** : smack him for me  
  
 **doubleb** : will do  
 **doubleb** : OH YEAH JUNGKOOK  
  
 **jungshook** : yes papa  
  
 **doubleb** : did you follow the family motto?  
  
 _ **jungshook** sent a gif!_  


 


	11. dun dun DUNNNNN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> doubleb: my baby is evil
> 
> dk: i just watched Rhys trip on flat ground because of that 
> 
> rhysespuffs: why am i surrounded by snakes
> 
> yugyum: says the biggest snake of all time
> 
> rhysespuffs; hiss hiss bitch
> 
>  
> 
> (1 new message from Mark!)
> 
>  
> 
> dk: annnnd down again he goes  
> dk: what was it this time?
> 
> rhysespuffs: NONE YA FUCKIN BUISNESS

_**(the gay agenda)**_  
  
 **rhysespuffs** : okay jaehyun big phat question here  
  
 **jinkies** : sup?  
  
 **rhysespuffs** : why the FUCK are the exo hyungs literal gods  
 **rhysespuffs** : like shimmie shimmie koko stop  
  
 **gyugyu** : i just fucking choked on my food  
  
 **mingle** : milk shot out yugyeoms nose  
  
 **doubleb** : he's very sleep deprived  
 **doubleb** : as am i because i had to drag him away from the dance studio last night  
  
 **rhysespuffs** : i found a song but to spite mrs. dick waffle im only practicing where she cant see  
 **rhysespuffs** : also cause Sehun is helping me  
  
 **jinkies** : WHAT THE FUCK REALLY  
 **jinkies** : RUDE ASS  
  
 **rhysespuffs** : they were gonna say no until i whipped out the secret weapon :)  
  
 **doubleb** : my baby is evil  
  
 **dk** : i just watched Rhys trip on flat ground because of that   
  
**rhysespuffs** : why am i surrounded by snakes  
  
 **yugyum** : says the biggest snake of all time  
  
 **rhysespuffs** ; hiss hiss bitch  
  
  
 _(1 new message from **Mark**!)_  
  
  
 **dk** : annnnd down again he goes  
 **dk** : what was it this time?  
  
 **rhysespuffs** : NONE YA FUCKIN BUISNESS  
  
  
 ** _(Privats chat, mark, rhys)_**  
  
 **mark** : do you wanna come over tonight? i have that good spooky shit   
  
**rhys** : youre so lame  
 **rhys** : ill be there at five  
  
 **mark** : why so late?  
  
 **rhys** : i gotta meet up with sehun for some dance stuff tonight  
 **rhys** : did you know sm college is scouting soon?  
 **rhys** : seh hyung said i have a lot of potential that theyd probably have me audition before the school year ends ^^  
  
 **mark** : i thought you were gonna go for jyp...?  
  
 **rhys** : its my first choice, but just cause i know you guys doesnt mean ill get in  
 **rhys** : plus itd give bam and yug a better chance at getting in  
 **rhys** : especially with them being on your mixtape  
 **rhys** : how did you pull that off?  
  
 **mark** : our teachers have a big soft spot for youngjae  
 **mark** : speaking of teachers  
  
 **rhys** : oh god did yugyeom tell you  
  
 **mark** : yes >:(  
  
 **rhys** : its not a big deal hyung  
 **rhys** : she just gets pissy  
 **rhys** : im gonna nail this assignment  
 **rhys** : kinda need to cause its half my grade hAHAHhafuck  
  
 **mark** : im not much a dancer but i can try to help if you show me the choreo?  
  
 **rhys** : god bless you hyung  
 **rhys** : my practice starts at 2  
 **rhys** : ill make sure sehun wont care  
 **rhys** : i highly doubt he would but i like to be sure  
  
 **mark** : makes sense  
 **mark** : see you then rhysie <3  
 **mark** : oh shit is that okay?  
 **mark** : we havent really...  
 **mark** : talked much about all that  
  
 **rhys** : its fine mark  
 **rhys** : dont stress it  
 **rhys** : ill see you then, hyung <3  
  
\---  
  
 _ **(got seven of you fuckers to deal with)**_  
  
 **markymark** : yugyeom youve been dethroned as the dancing king  
  
 **tolboi** : EXCUSE YOU  
  
 **markymark** : RHYS TOOK YOUR PLACE IM SORRY I DONT MAKE THE RULES  
  
 **bambi** : are you with him at dance practice?  
  
 **mother** : is that where he's been?  
 **mother** : jaebum was ready to send a search party if we didnt find out soon  
  
 **snacc** : mark pls  
  
 _ **markymark** sent a video!_

  
  
 **markymark** : LOOK AT MY BEST FRIEND TEARING UP THE DANCE FLOOR  
  
 **snacc** : MARK PLS  
  
 **bambi** : good to know you two are so close now.  
  
 **snacc** : bam?  
  
 **bambi** : so since you and rhys are hanging out im gonna go see what taehyung is up to :)  
 **bambi** : see you guys later  
  
 **snacc** : k have fun bye :)  
  
 **tolboi** : uh  
 **tolboi** : are you two okay  
  
 **snacc** : never been better.  
 **snacc** : ill be out in a sec, mark ^^  
  
 **markymark** : alright rhysie  
  
\---  
  
 _ **(private chat, yoongles, brat)**_  
  
 **yoongles** : hey, i got the track mixed  
 **yoongles** : when are you free to do some vocals?  
  
 **brat** : if you dont mind mark coming with i can tonight  
 **brat** : i just asked and he said hes fine with it  
  
 **yoongles** : you sure?  
 **yoongles** : if you have plans its cool   
  
**brat** : all we are doing is having a horror movie night but we can start any time  
  
 **yoongles** : cool so see you soon then  
  
 **brat** : okay !! ^^

\---  
  
 _ **(private chat, mark, taetae)**_  
  
 **taetae** : you and rhys are hanging out ???  
  
 **mark** : yeah ???  
 **mark** : is that an issue?  
  
 **taetae** : nope.  
  
 **mark** : taehyung please be honest  
  
 **taetae** : i just don't feel comfortable with it knowing he still loves you.  
  
 **mark** : i don't think he does ??? he and bam are fighting from what I can tell and he looks really upset by it  
  
 **taetae** : okay  
 **taetae** : is that why bam wanted to hang out with me?  
  
 **mark** : probably, i don't think they want yugyeom stuck inbetween them  
  
 **taetae** : makes sense i guess  
 **taetae** : can i come over later?  
  
 **mark** : of course love  
  
 **taetae** : okie, ill see you then <3  
  
 **mark** : i love you <3  
  
 _seen at 6:34pm_  
  
  
\---  
  
 _ **( the gay agenda )**_  
  
 **jungshook** : i hear trap music in the distance  
 **jungshook** : rhys is here  
  
 **rhysespuffs** : bite me  
  
 **gyugyu** : wait did you finally get a car  
  
 **rhysespuffs** : no, jaebum wants me to wait until im an adult  
 **rhysespuffs** : >=c  
  
 **jungshook** : is that mark in the drivers seat  
 **jungshook** : IS THAT TAE IN THE PASSENGER SEAT  
  
 **rhysespuffs** : yes it is  
  
 **doubleb** : you stayed the night at marks?  
  
 **rhysespuffs** : yeah  
 **rhysespuffs** : i wasnt gonna cause tae was coming over but when he got there he kinda   
**rhysespuffs** : i dont wanna say ignored mark   
**rhysespuffs** : but it felt lile he was using me as an excuse to not talk to mark ???  
 **rhysespuffs** : idk shit was weird  
  
 **yugyum** : wtf  
  
 **jungshook** : ill ask him about it later  
  
 **jinkies** : sehun is here and looking for you rhys  
  
 **rhysespuffs** : gotta jet  
 **rhysespuffs** : later fuckers  
  
\---  
  
 _ **(private chat: juancock, bitch)**_  
  
 **juancock** : i know about you and tae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gif made from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=87pu9Ui-DvQ


End file.
